Rise of the Chaosain
by Piper'stemper
Summary: Piper is getting a new power that can take out a city block as demons are trying to steal it for themselves which causes her to use her powers against her family. All four sisters are in a fight for their lives, not just from Piper but also demons.
1. Never Judge a Demon by its Cover

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Charmed, which is owned by Spelling Productions and The WB, now The CW.

A/N:

Summary:

Takes place after season 8

Piper is getting a new power that can take out a city block as demons are trying to steal it for themselves which causes her to use her powers against her family. All four sisters are in a fight for their lives, not just from Piper but from demons as well.

This story came from a friends account and she is no longer continuing it. I corrected some grammar issues and will be changing the ending.

Rise of the Chaosain

Chapter 1

Never Judge a Demon by its Cover

The light from the sun's rays stretched across the bed moving slowly, but as the sun took its rightful place in the horizon, the hot rays were now highlighting a beautiful face with long dark hair. The light from the window forced dark brown eyes to slowly open and then squint tightly again. Piper let out a moan sound as she turned away from the intruder that woke her from a slumbering sleep, and found herself steering into bright green eyes and a loving smile.

"Good morning," Piper said and Leo smiled wide as he put his arm around his waking wife.

"Morning beautiful," Leo replied.

"_God those words never get old_," She said to herself as she embraced him. They both sent in silence with their eyes closed, listening to each other's breath.

"I should get up," Piper said and let Leo pull her tightly to him.

"No you should sleep some more," He replied.

She smiled and wanted to give in to his request but the boys would be waking soon. Breakfast needed to be made, rooms needed to be cleaned and if the underworld was feeling lucky, demons needed to be vanquished, Piper thought.

"Sorry honey but _I can't_," She protested.

"I know what would make you stay," Leo said very sure of himself.

Leo opened his eyes and moved gently on top of Piper, kissing her neck softly.

"Leo, I really need to get up," Piper said as he started making love to her.

Piper was afraid of waking the boys so she covered her mouth but found it was not working very well to cover her approval, so she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. This was a mistake because neither one of them noticed Paige orb in.

"Oh my GOD, I am so sorry, I am so sorry," Paige rapidly said.

Paige was in a pink nightgown that fell to her knees and with short sleeves. She entirely covered her face and turned around.

"PAIGE Dammit, _I was so close_," Piper said under her breath as Leo was already under the sheets facing away from her, mostly because below his waist something was not ready to go down yet.

"Paige why didn't you knock?" Leo asks annoyed.

"I know – I know but for god's sake it's 7:30 in the morning, I don't think frogs do it this early," Paige answered and was still facing away from them but she could hear rustling noises behind her. Piper was now put on her bathrobe and not happy about it.

"What are you doing here?" Piper demanded as she got Leo his bathrobe. She loved her sister but sometimes she can be somewhat of a ditz.

"Nice to see you too," Paige replied a little hurt.

Leo was out of the bed and not pointing anymore from his lower waist, the mood was gone.

"You know what I mean, is everything OK?" Piper asks concerned.

"No there is a demon in the nursery," Paige answered while turning around slowly hoping that the rustling was them getting dressed and not getting busy.

"Honey your not do for at least 7 months and you're not even showing yet," Piper said while tying her robe.

"Piper that is so not the point," Paige put her hands on her hips a little frustrated that Piper would even hesitate when it came to demons.

"OK- OK I'm coming," Piper bit her lip and closed her eyes tight at the thought of what she just said.

"Apparently not," Leo said under his breath but Paige still heard him.

"I said I was sorry, now could you come and blow him up," Paige was now turning red at what she just said as she held hands with Piper.

"I can't believe I'm doing this in my nighty, be home soon honey," A slightly embarrassed Piper said.

"I will get breakfast ready, love you and be careful," Leo said to his wife with a concerned voice.

"I know, love you too," Piper replied.

Paige and Piper orbed away and then orbed into Paige's living room. Paige was the artist of the family so all the colors went together nicely on the walls, and the modern furniture was unique in shape and texture. Piper was more of the antique person, so hers and Paige's style clashed when Paige was living at the manner. They moved slowly to the nursery and could see Henry standing near the door.

"Henry what are you doing get away from there?" Paige nervously said to Henry.

Henry turned a little startled and moved away from the door.

"Paige you scared me and it's just sitting there," Henry said relieved to see her and Piper.

"What is it?" Piper ask holding onto Paige's hand tightly not knowing what to expect as they approach the door.

"It's a big green slimy _thing_," Paige replied.

Piper poked her head around the corner and looked puzzled at the green blob that didn't seem to notice their presents. She squinted her eyes and bit her lip a little to withhold a laugh.

"Why didn't you just orb it to a volcano or something?" Piper asks.

"Wow Piper I never thought of that, I tried but it did not budge," Paige replied while tilting her head slightly looking very annoyed.

"OK, but it looks harmless," Piper said and was laughing now as the green blog looked more ridiculous then menacing. The movie ghost busters came to mind when she saw it.

"I'll keep it as a pet and then feed my twins to it," Paige joked.

"Huh," Henry said with a concerned look on his face from his wife's remarks. He knows that at times they get possessed and at that moment the thought crossed his mind. Paige noticed his facial expression and walked over to him patting his cheek.

"I'm kidding honey," Paige told Henry.

"OK people back it up," Piper said while putting herself in front of the door hands out and ready. Paige and Henry moved away and waited for the explosion that was about to commence. Piper flicked her wrist in a fluid motion as she usually does and the green blog started expanding and shaking but never made a noise and exploded, shooting green slime all over the room and onto Piper.

"Piper you made a mess," Paige whimpered.

Piper turned around putting her hands down and spitting out some slime that made it to her mouth. Both Henry and Paige had a disgusted look on they face.

"_What_, Well then don't call the one who can _blow_ things up to help you," Piper voiced while walking past them making squishy noises with her slippers as she made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Paige say the spell that removes messes as she walked in and grabbed a towel off the counter. Paige followed behind her when she was done with Henry in tow.

"Hormones," Henry said trying to defend his wife as Piper clearly looked a little upset at her baby sister's comments.

"Yeah, sorry Piper thanks," Paige apologized.

Piper cleaned herself off as much as she could without needing a fire hose to remove the slime and washed her mouth out in the sink.

"Apology accepted," Piper replied.

Piper looked at Paige for a moment and then rushed to give her a hug. Paige tried to run but was too late, she was now embraced with a slime covered Piper who was laughing and enjoying every moment of it.

"Ewe get off," Paige squealed out but was laughing too, she missed this; she missed the sister moments they shared at the manner and gave into the embrace closing her eyes and smiling.

"Well I should probably go home now. Chris likes his pancakes made into small animals and Wyatt seems to want his to look like a dragon," Piper rolled her eyes at the comment and gave a halfcocked smile.

"Yeah, he sure likes those dragons," Paige said.

"Thanks again Piper, we will see you later for lunch right?" Henry asks.

"Yap, Phoebe will be so surprised when we show up to give her a lunch at work," Piper replied.

"I hope so, she has been so busy lately I hope she can suck down some food," Paige blushed again at hearing the word sucked come out of her mouth and notices Piper's eyes narrowing a little with a small smile, and finished by saying "_I said I was sorry_."

"It's OK, the fact that the memory is stuck in your head forever is good enough for me," Piper said with a halfcocked smile.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked confused.

Both the girls chuckled a bit and looked at Henry then looked at each other, then back to him. Henry backed away and started to run laughing a little but Paige orbed in front of him.

"Hay no fair," Henry said trying to move away from them.

Piper gave him a hug from behind and Paige from the front, he was now covering in the slime as well.

To be continued…


	2. The Infection

Chapter 2

The Infection

It was in the 70s and the sun was shining bright through the window in a mocking faction. Phoebe stared out the window for a bit mocking it back, "_Oh look it's another beautiful day in San Francisco again, but no I'm stuck in here_," Phoebe said to herself and began typing away at her computer answering numerous calls for help in the form of letters, when a knock at the door made her lose focus.

"Come in," Phoebe said while the door opened and revealed her older and younger sisters with big wide smiles on their faces.

"Are you busy baby girl?" Piper asks.

Phoebe jumped up from her seat and ran around her desk grinning as she hugged Piper and Paige who entered behind her older sister. Fortunately for Phoebe, Piper and Paige were no longer dipping with green slime, but instead wore casual clothes. Piper was wearing blue jeans with a red jacket and a white shirt underneath. While Paige had on a pair of black pants with a dark green jacket and Phoebe was in her office attire which for the most part showed a little of her good parts but not enough to get her fired. Henry was the last to enter the room and closed the door.

"Hi Phoebe, I hope you don't mind me busting the party?" Henry sheepishly asks.

Phoebe was done hugging her sister and then hugged her brother-in-law.

"No, not at all Henry," Phoebe replied.

"So, what do you say to a lunch then?" Piper said while putting a picnic basket she had in her hands on the desk.

Phoebe smiled nervously and put her hands in her back pocket, which because they have known her for so long, knew what Phoebe was about to say.

"No Phoebe you need a break," Paige said.

"I know – I know, I just have," Phoebe try to continue what she was going to say but Piper interrupted her as she walked over to the basket and pulled out a bowl that had Phoebe's favorite dish in it, chicken Castellini.

"No you need to take a break," Piper said and put the lid back on the bowl to keep it hot and put it back in the basket.

"Please Phoebe we haven't seen you in ages," Henry pleaded.

Phoebe stood there for a moment looking at her desk where the letters seem to make a never ending pile, biting her lower lip slightly.

"Ok you win, let me just tell Elise I am going out for lunch," Phoebe excitedly said.

Paige jumped a little clapping her hands and Piper smiled wide. "_I knew the chicken castellini would seal the deal_," She proudly thought to herself as they all left Phoebe's office.

All four were sitting in a secluded area in the park, there seem to be no one around on such a beautiful day, but they were not displeased with the outcome of the crowd level as they enjoyed each other's company. Piper was pulling the items out of the picnic basket and placing them on a blanket that was big enough to hold all four of them, while the other three began getting their plates ready.

"God I'm so glad you guys talked me into this," Phoebe said.

Henry was grabbing some bread and butter from the nicely laid out spread. He loved Piper's cooking so any time he could get involved with the feast created by her, he would not hesitate.

"Wow Piper this looks great," Henry said.

Piper was putting the last bits of food and other items on the blanket and grabbed a wine bottle with some glasses. Phoebe started to protest considering this was her lunch hour, but Piper informed her that it was really expensive grape juice while looking over at Paige.

"Yeah, I don't want to start my baby's off as alcoholics," Paige said while patting her belly.

"Thanks Henry, would you like some grape juice?" Piper asks.

"Thanks" He said this with a mouthful as he held out his glass ready to be filled.

"So, how is Leo doing at Magic School?" Phoebe asks.

Piper was done filling everyone's glass and then started to fill her own when she noticed something in the corner of her eye and quickly looked in its direction but nothing was there.

"Piper, hello," She ask again.

Piper heard Phoebe say her name again and it pulled her back to the comfort the blanket seem to give the moment.

"Oh sorry I thought I saw something, He is doing good so far no one has thrown spit balls at him or put sticky things on his chair," Piper answered.

Phoebe was looking in the direction Piper was earlier trying to figure out what she saw, but quickly shook it off since Piper was no longer interested.

"Isn't that like initiation for teachers, apparently he's not doing his job very well," Paige said with a little grin while taking a bite out of a piece of bread she just buttered.

"If I was in that class there would definitely be spit balls and sticky things on the chair. _I wasn't a very good student_," Phoebe said while lowering her tone and making an odd face.

"He loves it and it gets him out of the house for a while," Piper replied.

"I don't know you guys seem to be having fun this morning," Paige said through a grin.

Piper glared at her for a moment with a halfcocked smile and biting her lower lip.

"Huh," Phoebe asks confused.

"Trust me you don't want to go there, "Piper said catching something in the corner of her eye again and this time it wasn't a figment of her imagination. A man was standing there just outside the tree line looking at them wearing the clothes they normally see on demons all black and menacing. She looked around to see if anyone else saw him but did not see her sisters looking at the man they were still eating. Piper got up quickly and said "Demon" through her teeth. She was immediately pissed off "_Can't we just have one day a nice peaceful lunch in the park_," She said to herself as she started running toward the tree line. The remaining three saw her get up and run off and they thought they heard her say demon so they were immediately on the defensive.

"Where is it?" Paige asks a little frightened.

"Piper wait!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper heard Phoebe yell so she stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at her family thinking that someone was attacking them. When she saw that they were safe she looked back at the tree line but the demon was gone.

"Dammit!" Piper forced out through gritting teeth, not this time she muttered to herself as she approached the tree line and ready to fire.

"Piper wait for us Dammit. Henry stay here," Paige said to Henry.

Henry was a little taken off by the order of his wife and gave her a look that he was not going to obey. Paige did not have time to argue and hoped Henry would come to his senses, he was just human after all and could not handle any fireballs or energy balls thrown at him. The other two sisters ran to where Piper was, but saw she already entered the woods.

"Piper Piper!" Phoebe yelled

As Piper entered the cooling embrace of the trees shadows and then she put her hands to her temple and closed her eyes shut trying to counter the newly formed headache that inflicted her at the moment. She pushed the pain away mentally and opened her eyes moving a little deeper into the trees. Piper stepped and turned around quickly when she heard the sound of leaves and twigs being broken behind her.

"Who are you?" Piper quickly asks.

"Who the hell do you think we are," Paige quickly answered.

Paige looked a little puzzled at Piper's question as she now faced a very angry yet scared older sister with her hands at the ready.

"Paige Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

"We're right here Piper, now what is going on?" Phoebe asks.

Piper looked at all three of them, her eyes moving quickly from one to the other. She backed up but was stopped by a large tree.

"I'm not giving you my powers," Piper replied as she was trying to get further away from them using her hands to feel her way around the large tree.

"Paige Phoebe dammit where are you!" Piper yelled again.

Piper could hear her heart pounding, "_where the hell are my sisters, it's not like they were home or something, they were right outside the tree line_," She thought to herself. "_Oh god what if there being attacked and I just separated us, smart move,"_ Piper's her mind rambled off as she stopped looking for an exit. She was now more worried about Paige who was one-month pregnant with twins and Henry who had no way to protect himself. She decided to stand her ground and blow through them, setting her sites on the demon to the left.

"Piper what are you doing?" Paige ask and began to back up, she knew the signs when Piper was about to attack but also notices she was not looking at her, but to her left. "Henry I told you to wait out there."

Henry stood there but did not acknowledge his wife; he was looking at Piper who was eying him down with a narrowing expression. Piper flicked her wrist but hit the tree behind him causing it to explode and go into flames. Paige pushed him out of the way right before he was engulfed, missing him by seconds.

"Piper you almost killed my _husband_!" Paige said with a little anger at first but was more worried about Piper's state of mind. She has never used her power on any of them even when she was under a spell. Piper didn't flinch at the comment and set her sights on the one to the right. Phoebe was now the target of a very powerful sister and looked for cover. She ran to a large rock and motioned Henry and Paige to come over. Right when she ducked the rock vibrated violently as an explosion moved it slightly. Another explosion echoed the forest as Paige and Henry made their way to the large rock while flames rose out of the ground following them, leftovers from Piper's power.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe said nervously.

"I don't know, maybe the grape juice didn't agree with her," Paige answered.

"Henry are you ok?" ask Phoebe.

"Yeah but we can't stay here, she will either blow up the rock or just come and get us," Henry replied.

Piper was a little taken back at the fact that they ran behind a rock, but she was still worried about her sisters and started moving forward.

"What did you do to them?" Piper forcefully ask.

"I don't think she recognizes us," Paige said.

"No really, was it the fact she is trying to kill us is what tipped you off," Phoebe sarcastically said.

"I don't think there is any need to be a smart ass," Paige said.

"We need a plan," Henry chimed in.

"I mean it, I will blow that rock up if you don't start talking," Piper said not sure what to do," _I could just make a run for it and try to get out of the woods. But there were three of them and all it takes is one to get a hold of her. No, I need to kill them and then try to find my sisters," _She said to herself as she took a deep breath and started walking forward again.

"Paige you need to orb behind her and hold her arms down as tight as you can, then orb her to the attic. The boys aren't home right now, so we don't need to worry about scaring them," Phoebe said with a rush and her voice.

"Ok, but I will not be able to hold her for long," Paige answered.

"I know I will call Coop, we should be there in a minute," Phoebe reassured.

Piper was almost on top of them; the others could hear her breathing hard and knew she was frightened and ready to fire. Paige orbed away just as Piper came around the side of the rock noticing there was just two of them, which caused her to hesitate for a moment but started to flick her wrist. Henry covered Phoebe and they both looked away shaking and their eyes closed hard. Piper felt arms around her holding tight and pushing her arms down. Now she was panicking, she couldn't use her power and that made her feel helpless. Henry opened his eyes and looked at Piper who was struggling to get free from Paige's grasp.

"Get off of me, let me go," Piper angrily said and knew this was a hopeless plea, when did demons ever let people go when ask. She could feel her ribs getting bruised by the pressure be exultant on her, and it was hard to breathe but she kept fighting. "Phoebe Paige Help!"

Paige felt awful for what she was doing to her sister, she knew she was squeezing hard and it was hurting Piper. Henry stood up and pulled his handcuffs out. "No Henry I'm not using those on her".

"We have to Paige, you won't be able to hold her by yourself," Henry said.

Phoebe was looking up and calling Coop, it took him some time to hart in, but there he stood a little taken by the scene in front of him.

"I will explain later, Paige let him put those on her. We will take them off once we get her under control," Phoebe said.

Piper saw what looked like handcuffs in one of the demons hands and began to get more panicked. If they got those on her she would be done, so she pleaded some more hoping that they would not do it.

"NO please don't, please," Piper begged.

This almost killed them, watching her being frightened and tears starting to come down her face. But Phoebe knew that she was in physical pain from Paige holding her and did not want her to go through any more.

"Piper honey its okay we're not trying to hurt you," Phoebe said.

"You're lying there not dead it's not true," Piper yelled denying the demons words and shook her head. Suddenly she remembered something phoebe showed her a while ago. Piper lifted her legs out and stomped hard on the demons foot that held her, but it didn't budge although she heard its scream it never relinquished its grasp.

"Ouch god that hurt," Paige screamed and was getting exhausted and was now in physical pain from the foot stomp that Piper unleashed on her.

"I need to orb now," Paige said but before she could do that, her grasp on Piper was released because the force of Piper's head hitting her smack dab in the nose. Paige grabbed her face and her eyes were watering making it hard for her to see what was happening.

Piper felt her freedom and wanted to get some distance between them and her but before she could get very far she hit the ground hard, someone was on top of her. "Get off me!" She screamed as this was not the same demon that held her before, this one was stronger and forcing her hands behind her back. "Oh god no, Phoebe Paige!" She yelled.

The pain in her arms was excruciating and the knee in her back is pinching her nerve, the taste of dirt and foliage entered her mouth as she tried to grasp for air.

"Henry don't hurt her," Paige pleaded.

"I'm not trying too, she is stronger than what she looks," Henry answered trying to re-insurer Paige as he forced both hands behind Piper's back and got the handcuffs in position, he could feel her trembling underneath him. "_God I can't believe I'm doing this to her, Piper is always so helpful to anyone and is kind; I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ He thought to himself almost crying.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Piper yelled again.

Paige and Phoebe put their hands to their mouths trying to hold back tears. Piper's face was contorted in pain as Henry tried desperately to get the handcuffs on.

Piper heard the very uncomfortable sound of the handcuffs locking into place tight around her wrist. Her mind was in a flurry, what could she do as she felt her body tingle and knew what was happening, she was being shimmied out taken somewhere where her sisters or Leo could not find her.

"NO!" Piper screamed.

Piper's voice echoed through the forest as Coop and Phoebe harted out after Paige and Henry orbed away with Piper.


	3. Curly, Larry and Moe

Chapter 3

Curly, Larry and Moe

Coop harted out of the attic as soon as they got there to check with the elders, giving Phoebe a kiss before he did so. "Crystals Circle!" Paige put out her hands while saying that and the crystals formed a magical cage around Piper, who laid on the hard floor with her eyes closed looking a little pale.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Piper mumbled as she felt herself being re-materialized. The demon on top of her removed his hold on her slightly, and she heard a demon yelled something. She was afraid to open her eyes, although she knew it would be a dark damp cave or something similar. Very little light squeezed through her squinted eye lids as she opened them. Once she had enough courage to flood her site with images that would not be pleasant, she did so.

"OK Henry you can come out," Phoebe motioned him over to her and Paige.

"Paige check the book and I will get her some water," Phoebe ordered while leaving the attic taking another look at Piper who was opening her eyes slowly. "God this sucks," Phoebe said making sure to say it low so the others would not hear her as a familiar feeling of a tear running down her face. She could feel Piper's anxiety and fear and when combined with everyone else, it made it hard to breathe. "_Yeah, I was leaving to get her some water but I was also leaving to give me some space_," She said to herself while leaving the room. Paige started turning the pages of the book, taking quick peeks at Piper who was starting to sit up. Piper had a very confused look on her face as her eyes dotted around the room before resting on Paige and Henry as Piper's eye's narrowed

"Get away from that!" Piper practically screamed although her voice was shaken.

Piper could not believe she was back in her attic as she moved her way to a sitting position, and she could not believe two demons standing over the book and touching it, she already yelled at them to get away from it but they just stared at her. "_A lot of use that was_," Her fuzzy mind remarked. "_Great now my hands are going numb and I need to stand up, so I don't look so dam vulnerable_," She thought while trying to stand up using the wall as support. She finely got to her feet and noticed a weird glow around her, some kind of magical cage she guessed.

"What are you guys going to do, torture me with silence?" Piper's said with contempt. "_And how can you touch the book, your evil?" Oh god what if they did kill my sisters that would be the only way they could touch it because the power of 3 would be broken_," Piper thought and shook her head a little. "_No they're not dead! I would know I would feel it they're using a spell to get to the book_,"

"Answer me dammit, where is my family Paige Phoebe?" Piper yelled for them again but they did not come. "What did you do to them?" She was getting more livid with each question.

Paige stopped looking at the book and Henry was already walking over to Piper, while the sound of someone running up the stairs added to the tension in the room. "Its OK Piper were not going to hurt you just calm down," He said softly.

"You're not demon enough to kill me," Piper replied now standing as close as she could to the glow without getting zapped and eyed him down.

"OK, this is getting us nowhere it's like she doesn't understand us or something," Paige said standing next to Henry.

Piper mumbled something under her breath and turned her back to them. Phoebe ran into the room holding a glass of water and noticed Pipers hands that were still handcuff behind her back and were turning a reddish purplish color.

"We need to get those off her," She said while pointing at Piper.

"Are you sure that is a good idea considering she said she was going to kill me?" Henry replied hesitantly.

"Her hands are going numb and she is in pain from it, plus she is in the cage so she can't hurt us," Phoebe answered while walking over to the book.

"Good luck trying to get my powers," Piper spout out to them as she went back to the wall for support While trying to get her hands out of the cuffs that were cutting into her wrist.

"Handcuffs!" Paige said while putting her hands out and blue white orbs gave way to the handcuffs now sitting in her palm.

"_OK, why did they do that_?" Piper thought as she rubbed her wrist trying to get the tinkling sensation to go away. "_What the hell is going on and why are we here and not some godforsaken cave, and why did they take the cuffs off, not that I'm complaining, they were killing me. Aren't they afraid I will blast my way out of here_?" Piper's mind was racing as she started to pace the 5 by 5 circle that held her in place.

"OK we need to talk downstairs, so we don't scare her anymore then we need too," Phoebe said putting the glass of water inside the cage, but backed up quickly when she saw the look in Piper's eyes. If was the same look that she gave the elder who told her Leo's memory was wiped and the same look she gave Shax before vanquishing him. Phoebe felt her blood go cold and goose bumps formed on her arm's, and did not noticed Paige who also knew the look standing next to her, ready to orb both of them at a moment's notice.

"You touch my boys and I will blow each appendage off one by one and make sure you stay alive that way, until I am dead and gone," Piper said through her teeth opening and closing her hands and finally making a very tight fist. Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm and motion Henry to follow them out of the attic. Phoebe felt herself get jolted back to reality and allowed Paige to guide her through the door and downstairs.

"Wow I never want to be on the receiving end of that again," Phoebe finally said after the moment of silence and they were clear from the door.

"The expression if looks could kill just became a real thing for a split second," Paige continued the conversation still holding her middle sister hand, which was still shaking from the encounter. At that moment Henry's pager went off.

"Dammit not now," He said as he angrily pushed the answer button.

"It's OK Henry there really isn't anything you can do right now, so you should take care of that," Paige freeing him from guilt with what she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek, "this is something we need to handle, She finishing off with a hug.

"OK," He replied and gave her a kiss back," Call me if you need me I love you," Henry lovingly said as he left the manner.

"I just need a spell that's all, wait I suck at spells it's OK- it's OK just calm down," Piper said as she was pacing again thinking and drilling her own mind as she did so. "_I can't let them get to the boys or Leo and I need to find my sisters, what if they are hurt how am I going to get them out of where ever they are. I'll call for Coop, but I need to be quiet about it. I don't what the Three Stooges to hear me_," Piper thought and since the demons never gave Piper they names, she decided to name them after the Three Stooges Curly, Larry and Moe.

"Coop Coop" She said softly but he did not come, "Coop Coop," She said a little louder that time. Piper glanced at the door and listened for any noises of someone's approach. "COOP!" Piper finally yelled it but still nothing as her hart started to speed up, "_Were the hell is everyone and I will not call Wyatt I just won't, especially after curly said they were going to kill my sons_," Piper said as she continued pacing.

Coop could hear Piper's calls but he knew she would just see him as a demon, and was still talking to the elders about her condition.

"You said you don't think it is a spell, why not?" Coop answered the elder's question with disbelieve.

"We can tell if someone is under one, especially something like that," Oden replied.

"What about a potion?" Coop asked. Oden thought for a moment and answered him

"It could be, but we just don't know Coop, and are you alright?" Oden asks as he noticed Coop was looking anxious.

"Yeah it's just Piper sounds so terrified and I hate the fact I can't help her," Coop said while robbing his head.

"I understand but all of you need to stay away from her right now until you find out what is causing this, I will check with some other elders and find out if there is a demon out there who can make that kind of a potion," Oden said as he orbed away leaving Coop sanding there alone amongst the white clouds.

"Remove this magic block, to let me free from the Three Stooges that contained me," Piper spoke with all hope that it would work. The glow around her flashed and for a moment she thought it did. "OK, that was easier than I thought," She said and was slightly impressed with herself as she stepped tentatively forward. But was giving a reminder of why she sucked at spells when she was zapped back to the wall hitting her head hard. "Ouch," Piper said while trying to lift herself up again only to get dizzy and slide to the floor. She put her hand on the back of her head to check for I told you so signs that she failed and felt a warm wetness, which only meant one thing, she was bleeding.

"Did you find anything in the book Paige?" Phoebe awaited the answer with a little hope in her eyes.

"No there was nothing," Paige answered and saw that the little hope just milt away in Phoebe.

"What about the demon of allusion?" Phoebe blurted out.

"I don't think so, from what you told me about him before he just messes with movies and it affects everyone, not just one person", Paige answered watching Phoebe pacing the room.

"And could you stop that, I'm starting to get motion sickness?" Paige asks Phoebe and she sat down on the couch while putting her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her hands.

"God this is so frustrating," Phoebe spoke through her hands.

"What about the revealing spell you know the one that shows what spells people are under?" Paige asks and let loose a small smile at the suggestion she just made.

"Yeah well we have a problem it would probably take a potion to get rid of, and Piper is the expert potion maker and asking her what kind of ingredients we should put in it, would be like pulling teeth from a T-Rex something neither a dentist or a charmed one would want to do," Phoebe said while standing up.

THUD

"What was that?" Phoebe said while looking up stairs.

"Oh just our big sister trying to _kill herself_," Paige replied while heading to the staircase.


	4. They're everywhere

Chapter 4

They're everywhere

Piper moaned as she started lifting herself off the floor and she can hear footsteps moving apace with her own heartbeat. She grabbed her left shoulder and winced a little, closing her eyes tight from the pain and saw a little blood as she looked at her hand.

"Piper are you OK?" Paige yelled from the landing.

"Paige look out," Phoebe screamed as two demons shimmered in on the top of the stairs looking at Paige.

"You have got to be kidding me," Paige said.

Piper finally got to her feet only to see two more demons shimmer in front of the door looking down the stairs.

"What the hell are they looking at?" Piper said to herself trying to get her balance.

"Take the other one," The demon on the left said to the one on the right.

The demon on the right shimmied out and then reappeared behind Phoebe. Paige noticed this and yelled for Phoebe to look out.

"Oh, no you don't," Phoebe said turning around while given a roundhouse kick to the demon that shimmered in behind her, knocking him to the wall.

"Where did he go?" Piper said wondered as she heard all the ruckus downstairs. "Oh god what if Leo's home with the boys, I need to get out of here now," Piper thought and raised her hands again filled with more anger than she was before and tried blasting the cage once more. With a loud bang she was thrown back to the wall again this time knocked unconscious.

"Paige look out," Phoebe said while looking for a weapon.

The demon had his back turned for a moment away from Paige, distracted from the loud bang he heard earlier. He smiled slightly looking behind him knowing that Piper was unconscious on the floor and then quickly put his focus back on Paige, but it was too late.

"Volcano," Paige said with her hand out.

Blue and white orbs surrounded the demon and he was gone.

"God their stupid," Paige said running down the stairs to help with the last demon.

Phoebe found a knife on one of the small tables in the living room, it looked like a letter opener but it will do. She plunged it into the demon right as he was forming a fireball and he went up in flames.

"OK that was a little too easy," Phoebe said a little worried.

Leo orbed in with the boys with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened and why do I feel like Piper needs help?"

Phoebe and Paige got their breath and started to explain to Leo what was going on until all of them heard some loud noises from upstairs.

"Piper Wyatt shield," Leo said as he headed for the staircase.

Wyatt put his shield up immediately surrounding him and his little brother. But both had sadness to their face.

Phoebe looked at them for a moment wondering if they knew what was going on and hoped that they would stay in the living room and not go upstairs to try to save their mother.

"You guys stay here okay buddies," Phoebe said as calmly as she could and followed Leo.

"Leo wait," Paige yelled after him trying to catch up.

Leo made it up the stairs even though Paige was pulling on his shirt. A demon was throwing fireballs at the crystal cage but was bouncing off it as his wife laid there unconscious and bleeding. Leo immediately ran after the demon and tackled him to the ground.

"Paige heal her," Leo said with urgency in his voice as he struggled with the demon.

Phoebe finally made it to the attic and went over to assist Leo. She still had the letter opener in her hand and plunged it into the demon's heart, which made him go up in flames immediately. Piper was starting to stir and coughing trying to get to her knees.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper said through a raspy voice but was barely audible.

Leo did not hear her and rushed to her side going right through the crystal cage.

"I knew we should have blocked it on both sides, and not just from evil," Phoebe said trying to catch Leo.

Leo entered the crystal cage and to his kneeling wife. But was taken aback by the look she gave him, it was not of one of gratitude and loving but one of hate and anger.

"Get away from me!" Piper yelled and threw out her hands.

Before Paige or Phoebe could react to the shock of it all, Leo was thrown back out the door of the attic and down the stairs and his motionless body landed hard on the landing.

"Take that you bastard," Piper said with a small amount of pleasure on her face.

Paige and Phoebe ran quickly to get to Leo and the boys.

"Oh God Paige heal him," Phoebe said with a cracking voice.

Phoebe got in front of Leo and stopped the boys from coming up the stairs. She did not want them to see the blood pouring out of his chest and a large cut on his forehead. Paige began to heal him and the familiar warm glow went through his entire body, healing only not just the visible wounds but the internal ones as well.

"Daddy Daddy," Chris screamed in a high pitch.

Paige wanted to put her hands over her ears to cover it. It wasn't just the high-pitched it was the fact it was coming from her nephew, and she could almost feel his terror through the vibrations that his voice thrown out.

"You ok Leo?" Paige asks helping him to his feet.

"Why did she do that?" Leo said holding his chest and shaking a little.

"She sees us as demons and if you would have given us a minute, we could have explained it," Phoebe replied.

Everyone was focused on Leo and did not notice Chris pass them and walking up the staircase to the attic. Wyatt was holding on to Leo's leg tightly and crying.

"I was scared Daddy, I thought you..," Wyatt said through sobs.

Leo picked up his five-year-old son and held him very tight, rubbing his dusty blonde hair.

"I'm okay buddy, Aunt Paige took care of me," Leo said softly.

Chris finally made his way to the top of the steps and saw his mother still on her knees bleeding from her shoulder and her forehead. He looked back at his father and aunt's and stepped nervously into the attic.

"Wow you're a short one," Piper said a little puzzled at the new demons appearance. "I don't have a name for you yet, but don't worry you won't be alive long enough to need one,"

"Mommy do you want fluffy?" Chris asks referring to his blanket as he was now almost into the crystal cage "It will make you feel better." He said softly.

"I dare you to try that you don't have that kind of power, oh and in case you weren't around for the last four years the Nexus is gone," Piper said now standing to her feet.

"What?" Chris asks a little confused as he now stood inside the crystal cage facing a very irate mother. "Did I do something wrong mommy?" He asks and started to cry.

Down on the landing Leo put Wyatt down and the five-year-old immediately looked towards the attic with the very concerned look on his face and started tugging on Leo's leg.

"Where is Chris?" Phoebe asked looking around frantically.

Wyatt was the first to make a dash for the attic as Leo tried to grab him but tripped on the first step and stumbled a bit, which slowed him down before he could get to Wyatt who was now standing at the attic entrance.

"OH GOD NO CHRIS!" Phoebe yelled and ran to the top of the stairs the rest of the family in tow.

Piper raised her hands looking down at the little demon, "What do you guys have a death wish?" Piper said as she flicked her wrist. Both Wyatt and Paige stuck their hands out yelling for Chris and he orbed out of the cage as pieces of floorboard exploded into the air right where Chris was standing and he orbed next to Wyatt and Paige. The little boy looked horrified at his mother and her aftermath, he immediately ran to his room starting to cry "I'm sorry mommy I'm sorry," Chris said as he slammed the door to his room. Paige ran after him wanting to check for any injuries.

Leo stood there in shock for a moment and approached the cage but never stepping in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs while his lower lip quivered, "You almost killed our son!" He continued with tears running down his already reddened face.

Phoebe was taken back at first at his anger towards Piper but in a way she was angry as well. She knew it was not her fault that she was under a spell or potion, or just something was really wrong. Chris and Piper were inseparable two peas in a pod, he adored her. So her action towards him was extremely troubling.

Piper backed away frightened to the wall, the angry expression she gave moments before gave way to an absolute terrified one.

"Don't you touch me; you don't have that right YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT!" Piper yelled back at him.

"Everyone just stop, just stop our emotions are on def-con three right now and we need to separate from her to get control over them. Not to mention we are scaring her half to death," Phoebe cried out.

Wyatt turned on his heels and ran to his room to find comfort under his blankets.


	5. Not so Great Escape

Chapter 5

Not so Great Escape

Phoebe and Leo left Piper alone in the attic and went downstairs. Paige was holding a very confused and crying Chris in her arms while sitting on his bed.

"Aunt Paige," Chris said with his face pressed against her shoulder while sitting on her lap.

"Yeah honey," Paige answered calmly.

"Why is – why is mommy mad at me?" Chris asks through sobs holding his blanket.

"She's not Chris, she just doesn't feel well and you guys need to stay away from her right now, ok,"

"Did you give her some medicine, because – because she look hurt," Chris said rubbing his red eye's

"Not yet honey but we will, I promise," Paige answered giving him a kiss on the head.

Paige put Chris on his bed and walked over to Wyatt who was under his blankets, crying as well. She sat down next to him and pulled the blankets off.

"You ok buddy?" Paige asks.

"No she almost hurt Chris," Wyatt said with a little anger in his voice as he pulled the blankets back over him.

"Wyatt you know she would never hurt him, she sees all of us as demons and does not hear us the way she should," Paige said pulling the blankets back down. "So don't be mad at her, she is sick right now, okay," Paige finished.

"Okay Aunt Paige, I'm sorry – I'm just scared," Wyatt said a little ashamed he was mad.

"It's ok honey your just protecting your little brother, but you guys just sit tight up here for now and play ok, the adults need to fix this, before she blows up the house," Paige assured them while giving a little laugh and kissing Wyatt on the nose.

"Chris you want to play cars?" Wyatt ask jumping off his bed and going to the toy chest.

"I guess so, can I play with the big red truck," Chris asks.

"Yap you can play with any of them Chris," Wyatt replied jumping off his bed.

"Thanks Wyatt," Chris said and ran to the toy chest while Paige walked out of the room and left the door ajar.

"I love you guys," Paige said through the crack and both the boys said, "I love you too Aunt Paige," And she walked away.

Piper finally took a breath when she saw the demons leave and slid down the wall. She put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, and started to rock back and forth. She could hear mumbling from downstairs but could never make out what was being said. Piper looked out the attic window and noticed how dark it was which made her realize just how long she's been held captive by the Three Stooges. "_What time is it_?" She asked herself knowing she would not get an answer, "_God how long have I been here in this stupid magical cage_?" She continued while looking at the glass that somehow survived the onslaught that occurred moments before. The contents of it looked like something from sewage and had smoke coming out of it. "They really expect me to drink that?" She said while smiling a little at their confidence in themselves." _I need to get downstairs; I need to see the damage that was done and make sure none of my family was hurt. but how. I can't blast through this thing and none of my spells are working_?" Piper continued to say to herself while glancing over to where she blew up the floorboard and could see what look like the ceiling to the living room. She crawled over and started making the whole bigger, quietly pulling away the damage wood.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"OK, we need to think about how we can fix this," Phoebe said taking a drink from a glass of tea.

"I still think we should use a revealing spell," Paige said.

"That's a good idea we should try that now," Leo said anxiously.

Paige's phone rang and she got off the couch to answer it, pulling it out of her pocket.

"Oh, it's Moe," Paige said with a little smile.

"Who's Moe?" Leo asks.

"One of the Three Stooges, don't ask," Phoebe replied.

"Hay Moe," Paige said into the phone.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Nothing what's up," Paige said walking over to the window in the conservatory.

"First I just wanted to call to make sure you're all right, second I remember something that happened this morning," Henry said.

"Well first we had some scary moments but it's calm right now, second what do you mean this morning?," Paige ask.

"Remember when Piper came and blew up the demon and she got that slime all over her," Henry said.

"Yeah, but we got some on us to and we didn't turn into psycho people," Paige answered looking back into the living room hoping Leo didn't hear her.

"You're right but she got some in her mouth," Henry said.

Paige's eyes went wide as she realized he may be on to something. "Henry you're a genius, I need to go and I love you," Paige's voice was excited as she hung up the phone and ran into the living room.

"Well he's a genius, I think I know what happened," Paige said sitting down on the coffee table. "Piper came over and blew up a demon this morning," She continued.

"Okay Paige but she does it all the time, why is this time so different?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well she got some in her mouth, maybe the poison has to be ingested, I mean the thing didn't even give a fight, it just stood there almost like it wanted to be blown up," Page said a little excited again.

"Okay but how does that help us, we can't even get close to her," Leo said.

"Yeah but at least it's something, we can always knock her out with a potion or something and give her the antidote, if we need too, Paige do you still have the clothes that have the slime on it?," Phoebe ask.

"Yes it's at my apartment, I can orb there be and back in a second," Paige answered.

Paige was just about to orb when the ceiling above them shook with a loud explosion. They all started heading for the stairs but stopped in the hallway in front of the banister when they heard what sounded like someone falling through. Piper fell hard on the floor in front of them and let out a small yelp but stood up quickly. Piper looked around trying to get her focus and saw the three demons standing in front of the banister. She knew she couldn't blow up all them at once, so she went for the next best thing.

"Piper stop!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper flung out her hands and blew up the banister from its base causing it to fall on the three demons knocking them unconscious. Piper felt a moment of glee and started running for the door, but slowed quickly when she felt a sharp pain in her left leg and looked at it, it wasn't broken just badly sprained so she shook it off. She took one look back at her small victory. "I'm not leaving you alive", She said and raised her hands to fire, but the sound of footsteps running down the stairs made her give up the notion and she limped out the front door slamming it as she left.

Wyatt and Chris ran down the stairs as fast as their little legs could take them. Leo, Paige and Phoebe were all unconscious and not moving.

"Daddy - Daddy," Chris screamed.

Wyatt reached Leo first and began to heal him while Paige started to stir; Chris was squeezing Phoebe's hand.

"Aunt Phoebe, wake up please wake up," Chris pleaded.

Leo let out a small moan as he began to wake up and started surveying the area. Wyatt smiled wide and then ran to Phoebe, placing his small hands on her shoulder as the warm glow filled her body and she began to wake up using the wall as a means of support as she rose.

"Aunt Phoebe are you ok?" Chris asked a little nervous.

"I'm fine buddy," Phoebe answered now standing straight up and looking into the living room. Pieces of ceiling were lying about and a 4 foot diameter hole revealed the attic. Leo was already looking through the newly created escape his wife made.

"I can't believe she blew a hole through the floor," Phoebe said a little amazed and irritated at the whole thing.

"Well she's resourceful I'll give her that," Paige chimed in also looking at the whole.

The two boys were staring at their family not really knowing what happened and were too afraid to ask.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Wyatt finally got the courage to ask.

"I don't know buddy but we will fine her ok, and thanks for the heal," Leo answered giving his older son a kiss on the head.

"Paige can you sense her?" Phoebe asks while pulling bits of wood out of her hair.

"I can try," Paige said and closed her eyes tight. She tapped into her tracking ability and the feeling of floating in the air came over her. The next thing was the faces flying past her, some witch is she knew some she did not, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris where the first group of faces then some of her charges that she is had over the years, until finally everything went blank.

"I can't," Paige replied very confused and concerned.

"Why not, do you think something is blocking it?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know, I saw you and the boys and some of my charges, and then it just went blank," Paige answered putting her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Whoever did this must be blocking it," Leo said walking over to the two sisters carrying the boys and putting them on the couch.

"We need to find her now, she sees everyone as demons and she can kill an innocent," Phoebe said now noticing the two little boys whose eyes were now wide.

"Is mommy in trouble?" Chris asked playing with his hands.

"No honey it's okay, everything is going to be fine," Phoebe replied while looking at Chris softly. "Coop, Coop," She said while looking up.

Coop materialized into the room and walked over to Phoebe.

"How is Piper?" Coop asks.

"We don't know we lost her," Paige answered.

Leo was now pacing the room. "_How could everything have gone so bad, just this morning I was making love to her, just this morning I was making breakfast for his two sons, and when she got back from the vanquish he watched her undress getting ready to take her shower. She was unaware of me watching her, at first I felt guilty not telling her what he was doing, but I didn't want to stop the beautiful show that I had the absolute pleasure of observing. How could this have happened so quickly_?" He thought to himself holding back the urgency to run out the door and chase after her. But he knew that would be a mistake, she might accidentally try to kill him again and if she ever came out of this, it could be devastating to her. Leo was oblivious to the conversation that was going on around him all he could do was think of her face, her smile in those big brown eyes that he loved to look into.

"How could you have lost her, I thought she was in the cage?" Coop asks.

"Well she got a little ingenuity on us," Paige replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Coop what did the elders say?" Phoebe asks moving him away from the boys.

"They said it wasn't a spell or potion, they don't know what it is," Coop whispered.

"We need to go now," Leo said clutching his fist and coming out of his own little world, "The longer she is out there the more risk there is for exposure and her hurting someone."

"Coop take the boys to magic school," Phoebe ordered.

Coop shook his head in compliance and walked over to the couch, he bent down to their level and with a soft smile he grabbed their hands.

"Do you guys want to play PlayStation?" Coop asks.

Both boys shook their heads yes but did not seen that excited about it. All three dematerialized and are now gone.

"Leo you need to go to the right, and Paige your coming with me," Phoebe said grabbing her purse and cell phone."

"What happens if we find her?" Leo asks grabbing his keys.

"Orb her to the basement, and then call us immediately if you can," Phoebe answered walking over to him. "Leo if you have to knock her out then do so, just make sure you keep her arms down so she can't use her power on you."

Leo was glad to get his orbing ability back, to go back and forth to school. He was now hoping that it would work if he found Piper.

"I'm not hitting her," Leo firmly said.

"I don't think you have much of a choice honey, none of us want to hurt her. But I'd rather her have a little headache then be serving 20 to 40 years in prison or worse," Paige said.

"Fine, call me if you find her, "Leo said leaving the house.

"Paige lets go and call Darryl to see if he knows anything and to see if he can help us," Phoebe said while leaving out the front door with Paige.

"Okay," Paige said grabbing her purse on the way out.

"_Where the hell am I_?" Piper said to herself trying to make out any landmarks that looked familiar but there was none. She always goes the other direction to the club and has never been down this side of the town before, or she just never paid attention enough, either way she was lost. She leaned her head back onto the exterior wall of a house, and again was reminded that she sucks at spells when a sharp pain shot through her head. "Ouch," She said to through teeth and put her hand to the back of her head checking for blood. To her relief there was none the wound must not have been that bad, but her shoulder was still bleeding a little and she was starting to feel the repercussions of the blood loss. She has never been this tired and her life all she wanted was her family back, a nice shower and to have her husband look at her while she undressed. A small smile came over her face for a moment, he thought I didn't notice, that's ok I don't think he notices when I watch him. A bright light startled her out of her pleasant memory and brought her back to the horrifying reality she was in. A car was coming down the street and it took everything she had to get up and run towards it. "I just need a phone, I just need to make some calls and get a little help, please god stop for me," She said forcing herself up and limped to the car as fast as she could go. Luckily the car was not moving quickly and she was able to catch up to it. The car stopped and she saw someone get out but it was too dark to make out any features. She was afraid to move closer but then she realized demons don't use cars, so she began to cautiously walked forward.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Piper asks trying not to sound panicked.

The figure kept moving forward and did not say anything at first.

"Piper oh my god are you ok?" Darryl asked nervously as he started to pick up his pace. He didn't really recognize her in general just her voice.

Piper felt her heart sank, "Did he just say he was going to kill me?" Piper asks herself as the figure started moving closer a lot quicker than before. She threw up her hands but hesitated not knowing if it was a demon or human. It wouldn't be the first time a human is tried to kill one of them, and she didn't want to kill an innocent regardless of his intentions.

"Piper is that you?" Darryl asks again stopping when he saw the woman's hands go up not sure if it was her or not.

Darryl felt his pager vibrate but he ignored it, he was too focused on the woman in front of him who seemed to be at a defensive stance with her hands out. It was kind of odd finding her out here at least for him it was, he makes this route every night on his way back in forth to work and usually doesn't see anyone this late walking about especially her.

Piper threw her hands out and try to freeze him, it seem like he only froze for a split second and then slowly started walking toward her again." _It must be because of the blood loss or how weak I feel, that's why my powers are not working right_." She said to herself starting to back away.

Darryl felt a little jolt almost a tingling sensation for about a second and realized that Piper was trying to freeze him. "_But why, they have been friends for over 10 years why was she trying to freeze him_?" His thoughts rambled off as he cautiously moved forward. He could finally see her now it was definitely Piper but she had a terrified look in her eye and she was hurt. He reached for his phone but realized he left it in the car, so he started to back up. He totally forgot about his new partner who started with him today who was on the other side of the car walking towards Piper.

Piper did not notice the other man right away until he was almost on top of her a few feet away. She threw her hands out to blow him up because he was definitely a demon, the clothes the face the red fireball that was newly formed in his hand was good indicators that she could use her explosive power. But nothing happened not even a spark, she knew that her power was strained because of the events earlier or maybe the demons did something to her, either way she was helpless.

"I'll kill you," Piper said to the demon that was approaching her with as much courage as she could muster. The demon stopped for a moment playing with the fire ball in his hand, and eyeing her down.

She did not lower her hands but started to back up and turned around to run. She felt a sharp pain in her back and what felt like a strong flow of electricity, she completely lost control of all her ligaments and started convulsing on the ground.

"Frank what are you doing?" Darryl yelled coming from the car with a cell phone in hand.

"She said she was going to kill me and I thought she was reaching for something, I just tasered her she'll be okay," Frank said putting tie wrap around her wrists behind her back.

Piper's mind was at a loss, she could not think or concentrate but she could feel. She felt her hands being put behind her back again, but this time there was nothing she could do about it, because she had no control over her movement and was still shaking violently. It was hard to breathe as she felt herself being turned over and was now facing two demons that seem to be smiling at her condition.

"It's okay Piper, you're going to be okay," Darryl said while bending down and put his hand on her injured shoulder. He looked at his phone and saw that there was no signal available.

"I'm sorry Darryl, I didn't know you knew her," Frank said.

"Yeah we are old friends, I just need to get her to her family and she will be fine."

"Oh she has some mental issues, god I'm really sorry I didn't know."

Piper couldn't make out what they were saying it just sounded like a bunch of mumbling to her, she was starting to get control over her body now and felt an incredible urge to vomit, because she can still feel something pinching in her back and it hurt like hell.

"Leave me alone what do you want from me?" Piper's very raspy voice shot out.

Darryl began to panic a little, the last thing he wanted was for her to say something magical or use her powers in some way that Frank would notice.

"Frank could you go to the car and get the first aid kit?" Darryl asks.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance or something, she's bleeding," Frank replied.

"I will, just go get the first aid kit for now," Darryl answered while looking down at Piper's pale face and could see she was going to get sick. "its okay, go ahead and throw up if you need to I'm right here."

Frank ran to the car and started looking around for the first aid kit. He picked up the dispatch radio and call for an ambulance forgetting for a moment what Darryl said.

Piper could not hold it in any longer; she felt her stomach overturn and saliva being made relentlessly in her mouth so she just let it go. It was more like a dry heave then normal vomit probably because she has not drank or eaten anything since 11 o'clock in the afternoon. She was trying to take deep breaths after each onslaught her stomach gave and was losing consciousness, and it didn't help that the demon was pushing something into her back. Finally her vision blurred and darkness came in all around her and her eyes went shut.

Darryl was rubbing her back and new Piper was losing consciousness. He kept trying his phone but still no signal until he heard what sounded like an ambulance and gave frank a hard look back at the car.

"Dammit Frank, I told you to wait," Darryl said knowing he couldn't hear him.


	6. Elvis took my banjo!

Chapter 6

Elvis took my banjo!

Leo's eye's panned from left to right from the driver's seat all in hopes of finding Piper. He would stop occasionally whenever he saw someone walking down the dark street. "_Dammit Piper where are you_?" His mind would think while looking hard into the blackness. He could her sirens coming towards him so he pulled over to let it pass. "Come on Come on hurry up," He said through his teeth but for some reason he watched the ambulance go by, it seemed to move in slow motion and he felt compelled to follow it. "Piper!" He said and he turned his car around and followed the sound of the sirens.

Paige and Phoebe took turns driving as one would look in the book and the other looking for the older but crazed sister.

"Wow I just found something out," Phoebe said closing the book.

"What- what is it?" Paige said almost slamming on the brakes.

"Its OK Paige, I think I can get car sickness," Phoebe said laughing a little at her sister's reaction and rubbing her eyes.

"Don't do that, and did you find anything?" Paige asks starting to move the car again.

"We might have a potion, it's called to free one's mind," Phoebe answered.

"Well that's appropriate," Paige said while turning down another street.

"How are we going to find her out here she could be anywhere, dammit I wish the call a lost witch spell worked?" Phoebe said while rolling down the window a little more.

"I don't know but she couldn't have gotten far, right?" Paige answered.

Phoebe's and Paige's phone rang at the same time and both rushed to answer them.

"It's Leo," They both said.

"Wait how can he call as at the same time?" Paige asks.

"Two way calling," Phoebe said answering her phone. "Leo did you find her?"

"Yes she is in the Hospital, I just got her and I saw them taking her in," Leo said out of breath.

"Thank god which one is she at?" Paige asks.

"San Francisco Memorial, I will see you guys soon I need to go," Leo said hanging up the phone.

"OK, Paige step on it," Phoebe said putting her seat belt back on.

FLASH FLASH FLASH

Was all Pipers' eye's saw as she felt herself moving as the lights overhead were coming in bright flashing and made her head hurt even more than it already did. She had something over her mouth but it didn't feel like a gag, there was space between it and her lips. There was a lot of noise and it made it hard to make any particular sound out. Her vision slowly started coming into focus and she decided to look away from the lights and see why she was moving and who was moving her. "NO!" Piper tried to scream but it just came out as a whisper, as she also tried to raise her hands but found something was prohibiting her from doing so along with her legs.

"We need to take her to the psychiatric ward, the police officer said she was going to kill him and she might have some mental issues," The nurse said.

"She looks dehydrated, so start a liquid IV," The doctor replies.

"_What did she say_?" Piper thought not wanting to believe what she heard. Torture chamber, like you haven't done enough of that already her mind finished.

"Keep the restraints on her until we know what is wrong, has the family been contacted?" The doctor asks.

"The other officer said he was calling them," The nurse answered looking at Piper.

"Good, we can ask them if she has any history with mental illness, and once we get her situated see if you can find any medical history on her," The doctor finished.

Piper could catch some of the conversation between the two demons. We're going to have fun with you now that your sisters are dead, you're no threat. Was what she got for the most part? "THEY NOT DEAD," She screamed out now struggling hard against the restraints.

"It's alright Miss Halliwell, you're going to be alright just calm down OK," The nurse said while robbing Piper's head.

"Don't touch me!" Piper yelled again and pulled harder on the restraints as she was taken into a white room filled with monitors and other machines. Her breath was quickening now and she was sweating heavily as the demons were poking her and taking off her clothes. "No stop it, please stop it!" She begged.

"We are trying to help you Piper," The doctor said while looking at her eyes with a little light.

"Get away from me," She yelled again and pulled harder on the restraints to the point of almost breaking her wrist.

"Should we give her a sensitive?" The nurse ask putting a hospital gown on Piper as best she could considering she was restrained, so she had to cut a slit for the arms so the sleeves would go on.

"No not yet, I don't know if she is on drugs and it could cause a bad reaction," The doctor replied.

"You can't have my powers," Piper said through cries as she watched demon after demon come in and leave, turning on the monitors and other machines. She was struggling to breathe now and could feel herself starting to hyperventilate.

"She is starting to hyperventilate, and what did she say?" The doctor noticed and asks looking at the nurse a little confused.

"Why does this place look like a dam hospital, this isn't real, I must be in an alternate reality or something, dammit why didn't I think of that before, oh right I haven't had a moment to think," She said and was no longer saying things to herself; she was now saying them out loud.

"You almost had me you son of a bitch," Piper said while looking hard at the doctor.

"Just ignore her," The doctor said while checking her vitals.

"Hay I'm talking to you, you ingrate," She said angrily because he looked like he was ignoring her. "To make a demon feel, the pain he inflicts. Let cruelty pain, And evil ways Follow this villain through all his days, Reverse the torment he creates, to turn on him A crueler fate," Piper said with a smirk but nothing happened.

"That was new," One of the nurses said.

"_Why the hell didn't that work_?" Piper wondered and looked around at the IV. "What did you do to me, how did you stop my powers?" She asks as she pulled again on the restraints.

The doctor did not answer her and removed the oxygen mask after seeing she was able to breathe again normally and left the room along with the other nurses, leaving Piper alone.

Leo was in the waiting room when Phoebe and Paige came running in.

"How is she?" Paige asks giving Leo a hug.

"I don't know, they haven't talked to me yet," Leo answered.

"Darryl called us and said he tried to keep her from coming here, but his partner called for the ambulance with him not knowing it," Phoebe said as she released Leo.

"Is he around?" Leo asks.

"No he got called out," Paige released as she answered him.

The doctor that was working on Piper came into the waiting room.

"Piper Halliwell?" He asks everyone in the room.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo stood up nervously and swiftly moved to the doctor.

"Yes, I'm her husband," He said a little anxious.

"Does she have any history with mental illness?" The doctor asks.

"No," Leo replied not giving him any more info then he needed.

"Does she have a drug abuse problem, is she on any medications or allergic to anything" He ask.

"No," Leo replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asks knowing what he was going to say but was trying to sound like they didn't know what was going on.

"We don't know right now, but she is violent and talking about powers, it could be a break down or something could be wrong mentally. We just don't know yet," He answered and continued. "She does have some injuries but they should not be contributing to her state of mind."

"Can we see her?" Paige hopefully asks.

"Yes but if she starts getting over excited I will have to ask you to leave and I would prefer if only one of you went in at time," The doctor replied.

"Leo you should go, we need to make some phone calls," Paige said with a little wink but not enough for the doctor to notice.

"OK, come and get me if you have any problems," Leo replied acknowledging Paige's wink.

"This way Mr. Wyatt," He said motioning Leo to follow him.

Leo left the room and leaving the two sisters behind.

"Paige we need to find someplace private to talk," She said while looking around the room at all the people.

"Come on I think I know a place," Paige answered and left the room with Phoebe.

Piper looked at her restraints and threw her head back in disappointment after saying some spells.

"Dammit, God these guys are really pissing me off. Paige Phoebe!," Piper yelled, " They must be stopping all my powers with whatever is in the IV," She said as she started using the restraint to get the IV out of her hand, but all she did was make the needle dig in deeper. "Ouch," She moaned and stops trying. Piper could feel all of her injuries now since the incident on the road. Her shoulder burned, her head ached, her wrists were bruised, but her leg hurt the worst. For something that wasn't broken it sure felt like it.

Leo followed the doctor down the long hallway passing room after room waiting for Piper's to come up. They reached and double door and above it, it said psychiatric ward. Leo closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to when the source made Piper believe she was crazy. But this was different this was reality and she thinks everyone is a demon. By the time he opened his eye's he was through the door. The hallway didn't look much different than the other one; it was the rooms that looked different. Their doors were thicker and had chain-link fencing in the window with thick class. He could hear cries from patients saying, the aliens are coming and Elvis took my banjo. This would have been a little funny but his wife was in one of these rooms and he felt for these people. She had a way out of her madness, they did not. They finally arrived at Piper's room; the doctor used a key to get in and slowly opened the door.

"Piper, your husband is here," He said as softly as he could trying not frighten her.

"I told you to leave my kids alone," Piper said not looking at them.

"I can only give you about 20 minutes, I'm sorry she needs to rest and if you have any problems, just push the red button next to the bed," The doctor said while closing the door and locking it. Leo looked around the room trying to see if there were any cameras and tentatively walked over to his wife.

Paige and Phoebe found a private spot in the hospital and set down on one of the five chairs around a small table.

"We need to get her out of here," Phoebe said.

"We can wait until she is alone, and then I can orb her out."

"What if the potion doesn't work, I mean the call a witch didn't work and the other spells we tried didn't work either, plus you can't sense her," Phoebe said keeping her voice down.

"I know but we can't keep her here," Paige answered with her voice down as well.

"Maybe it has something to do with the woods, it happened after she walked in there," Phoebe said.

"Then it would've affected all of us and not just her, plus it would have need it to be a spell. I still think it has something to do with that slime." Paige answered.

Phoebe stopped looking at Paige and started staring down the hallway.

"Is that Ava?" Phoebe asks.

Paige turned around and saw Ava walking down the hallway right towards them.

"Oh my god, it is, maybe she can help us," Paige answered while getting up off the chair.

Phoebe starts walking towards Ava.

"Ava Ava!" Phoebe yelled trying to get her attention.

"Phoebe, is that you?" Ava said while looking up from her clipboard.

Phoebe and Paige got to her and gave her a big hug.

"Wow it's been a while, how have you been?" Paige said but a little rushed.

"Good and how are you guys, still alive I see," Ava said jokingly.

"For now," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong is there some way I can help?" Ava asked concerned.

"Actually there is," Paige said.

"To make a long story short, Piper is either poison, or she's gone crazy on us, she sees everyone as demons and doesn't seem to understand what we're saying," Phoebe said.

"We're really hoping for the first," Paige said.

"Oh my god, is she here?" Ave asks.

"Yeah and she's in the psychiatric ward," Phoebe answered.

"I know a brain surgeon, he knows about magic," Ave said.

"Okay I'm not sure how that's going to help us?" Paige asks.

"Maybe he can do is scan, to see if something is infecting her brain," Ava answered.

"That actually is not a bad idea, but she's really violent right now and how are you going to get permission from the doctor?" Paige asks.

"I don't need his permission, I am the administrator here and it's actually pretty common procedure for someone with a possible mental illness," Ava answered.

"Paige you need to orb clothes here that have the slime on them, it will give us something to look at while we are waiting," Phoebe said looking at Paige.

"I will set up the scan, and then I can find out what room she's in," Ava said.

"Leo is there and we can call him and say you're coming," Phoebe said.

"Ok, I will see you soon, go to her room and wait," Ava said as she walked off quickly.

Both sisters nod their heads and start off down the hall the opposite direction.

Leo is now standing next to Piper not knowing what to say. He knows that anything he says will sound like what a demon would say and he didn't want to scare her. He reached out and touched her hand as she immediately reacted with a jolt and a very dark look.

"I told you to get away from me," Piper said looking away from him again.

Leo did not answer; he took his hand away and pulled up a chair. All he could do was sit there silently which actually irritated her more.

"What are you looking at?" Piper said still looking away from him. "Answer me dammit, what are you looking at?" Piper said and was now looking at him. Leo began to tear up knowing anything he said we just make her more angry are frightened, so he put his head down.

"My sisters are going to find me, and then were going to kick your ass, all of yours," She said with a sinister grin. "And what did you put in this IV that is draining my powers; don't just sit there, ANSWER ME!"

Leo kept his head down and could feel tear drops hitting his hand from his own face. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do, he couldn't go to the elders and from what they said it was not a spell or potion that did this. Maybe she did have a mental breakdown, maybe this would be a long road to recovery if one at all.

"Where is my husband and my kids, what have you done with them?" Piper said her voice cracking.

He wanted to say he was right there that the kids are fine but he knew it wouldn't come out that way. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, not knowing where her family was and thinking they were dead. She had to feel so alone which is the one thing she hated besides losing her children, her husband and her sisters.

Paige and Phoebe were almost to the psychiatric ward when Coop came out of a room and stop them.

"Coop, you scared me half to death," Phoebe said stopping in her tracks.

"We need to talk now," Coop said while grabbed Phoebe and Paige by the arm and took them into an empty room shutting the door behind him.

"Coop what is going on," Phoebe asks a little frightened about her husband's actions.

"Piper is getting a new power," Coop said a little panicked.

"What you have to be kidding me; well I sure hope this isn't it because I think we will all want to give it back:" Paige said angrily.

"No it something else, something huge and we need to get her out as soon as possible," Coop said rushing his words.

"What do you think we're trying to do and Ava is going to help us, they're going to do a brain scan on her?" Paige said.

"It doesn't matter, if her new power kicks in then everyone here is in very big danger," Coop said while trying to rush them.

"Ok you talk as you walk, let's go," Phoebe said as they left the room.


	7. Everyone Run

Everyone Run

Chapter 7

Henry drove up to the busy hospital looking for a parking spot and finally found one in the front. He hasn't talked to Paige for over six hours and was worried. "_God was there a bus accident or something_?" Henry said to himself trying to make his way through a crowd of people, who were either injured or with someone who was. He made it to the front desk where he could tell the nurse was extremely busy with other people trying to get her attention. He decided to use his badge as a means of getting her attention first which worked, but he felt a little guilty about it.

I'm looking for Piper Halliwell; can you tell me what room she's in?" Henry asked putting his badge away.

"Room 312 in the psychiatric ward," The nurse said looking up from the computer screen.

Henry said thank you to the nurse and began walking down a long hallway, "_Psychiatric ward that sucks_," He said to himself while trying to maneuver his way around the crowd as he looked at his cell phone, seeing if Paige called him or not. He kept bumping into people which slowed his process down until finally he got somewhat of a clearing. He saw the sign for the psychiatric ward and picked up his pace.

Coop, Paige and Phoebe were already through the doors and heading to Piper's room.

"Ok Coop start talking, and don't be cryptic," Phoebe demanded holding onto Coop's arm.

"It's called chaosian," Coop answered allowing himself to be tugged along. The last thing he wanted to do was terrify his wife but he knew what he was going to say is going to do just that.

"Chaosian," Paige asks walking next to them.

"If works different for than any other power you have seen and for Piper it will be triggered by rage." Coop said.

"Great every time she gets mad this thing is going to go off?" Phoebe asks stopping in her tracks.

"No anger is not rage. It's like when a mother lifts her car off their child which an extraordinary event and take certain things to happen for it to be triggered. It's not something she can't just call upon," Coop answered.

"Okay so what happens if this thing kicks in?" Paige asks while standing next to them as she stopped moving as well.

"To make a long story short, she could take out an entire city block," Coop said almost backing away from the sisters.

"OH MY GOD Coop, we need to get her out of here," Phoebe said as panic and tears struck her face.

"I need to orb her to the desert or something, someplace secluded," Paige said with the same panic in her voice.

All three started walking again at a faster pace looking at the room numbers. 300, 305, 308 Phoebe looked ahead and saw Ave walking into a room ahead of them.

"Paige Paige!" Henry yelled and Paige turned around and saw Henry running towards her.

"Henry you need to get out of here," Paige said as she looked from him to Phoebe who was still moving forward with Coop. She did not know what to do she needed to get her sister out of here but she also needed to save her husband in case Piper's power kicked in. She stood there for a long moment and put her hands to her face, "_What am I going to do_?" She said to herself not knowing that the decision was about to become much harder.

Leo sat there in silence while his wife struggled with the restraints and said many profanities at him. He couldn't believe that she knew that many four letter words and how they seem to mesh together. The one thing that came out a lot was if you hurt my children I'm going to rip you apart and I don't need my power to do that. Ave walked into the room just as Piper rattled off more profanities at Leo, who did not answer and just kept his head down. Ave walked around to the other side of the room looking at the monitors, Piper's heart rate was moving very fast in her blood pressure was over the top as she slowly approached Piper's bed side. "_If we don't get her blood pressure and heart rate down she could have a stroke or heart attack_," Ave thought to herself not wanting to scare Leo any more than he already was. Ave continued to take vital signs off of her and then walk to the other side of the room getting a syringe ready. Leo set up slightly to get access to his old worn-out leather wallet. Inside were obvious things like license, credit cards, and a gym membership that he never used, and there was little money mostly because he didn't really need that much, but where the money was a post to be were little pieces of paper. He pulled one out that read "_Pick up some milk please, Love you_" another note "P_ick up the kids at 6, Love you_" and another one "_I just wanted to say I love you, kisses_" Leo smiled through his tears, he never told her he kept the notes whenever he felt lonely or just need it a pick me up he would read them. There must have been 15 to 20 little sticky notes protruding from his wallet. He found what he was looking for, a picture of the two boys without thinking he pulled the picture out and stood up.

"Now what, I hope you're getting up to leave," Piper said as she saw the demon was something in his hand that looked like either a piece of paper or picture. Her mind began to race, "_What was he going to show me, god what was he going to show me_?" She thought as the demon put the picture in front of her.

"See honey their fine and they miss you, please come back to us, please honey I love you," Leo said hoping for some kind of response. But the one he got made him and Ave back all the way to the wall. Her dark brown eyes flashed a slew of emotions, first sorrow then disbelief and then finally absolute rage.

"Why did you show her that?" Ave said as she started making her way to the door trying to keep doctors from rushing in.

Piper felt as though someone stabbed her in the hart and twisted it, and then for good measure ripped out her soul. Every part of her body ached just moving, just breathing felt like she was lifting a 20 ton car off her chest by just using her lungs to do so. She couldn't get the image out of her head, are two sweet wonderful boys their throats cut their faces pale in their eyes wide open showing no life. At first it was just flashes, the first birthday party with Wyatt, when she first gave birth to Chris, their first steps. The name fluffy also came to mind, it's what Chris called his blanket. The flashes of memories gave way to sorrow the emotional pain was overwhelming. She failed in protecting her sons which means her sisters are probably dead with her husband; there is nothing left to live for except revenge.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH," Piper yelled at the top of her lungs yanking in pulling hard on the restraints that were actually starting to break. She couldn't even hear her own words they just came out in a random fashion, and she couldn't even really hear them. Her heart was pounding so hard that her ears were starting to ring and muffled any sound in the room including her own.

Phoebe and Coop ran to the door hearing her older sister yelling. She's never heard her like this; there was something different in her voice something that sent chills down her spine. She got to the room she saw Ava and Leo back in the corner and Piper eyeing them down.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks yelling over her sister.

"YOU BASTARD, THEY WERE JUST CHILDREN," Piper yelled again but then stopped, she stopped pulling at the restraints that were almost broke and stared up at the ceiling. The pupils in her eyes began to change into a dark red while her breath slowed. The loud beeping noise of the monitors reflected somewhat of her emotional state that were once beeping wildly and now showing a study rhythmic line. The air in the room started to get very thick and Leo, Ava, Coop and Phoebe Grabbed their chest trying to take a last breath. It felt like they were drowning or something extremely heavy was being placed on their body. Even the gravity in the room was changing; anything not locked down began to float and hovered 5 feet in the air. All the monitors and any at other electronic devices made hissing noises and started to smoke as the walls of the room cracked and bent from the pressure.

Paige ran to the door hearing the commotion along with some orderlies but all of them stopped at the door entrance seeing what was taking place. "_Oh no it's happening_," Paige thought and looked back at Henry who was running towards her. She tried to yell his name but the pressure in the room was now out the door, she couldn't speak she couldn't even think. She tried to raise her hands and orb Piper out of there but she couldn't fight against the forces that seem to be pulling at her body and forcing her to the ground.

"_What is this place, am I dead again_?" Piper wondered as she was still in the hospital room but the walls were cracked and burnt and there was almost no light. It wasn't cold it was burning hot she almost felt her skin cracking from it. There was a weird mustiness that made no sense considering the place was scorched and the smell of burnt flesh and mildew rushed her senses. There was a door that was giving the only light to the room and she started to run for it to escape, but was thrown back by an invisible force and landed against the wall. "Ouch," She said and looked at the wall she hit and noticed it was changing, it look like something alive was growing up it. It looked like muscle growing on a wall in working its way to the ceiling; it was like looking at the human body without skin. She turned away in disgust and looked at the door again and saw a silhouette of a woman standing there not moving and it was hard to make out her features against a bright light that covered surrounded her.

"You can't leave here not yet," The woman said

"Who the hell are you, and what is going on?" Piper demanded.

"I am you, this room is you, what's growing on the walls is you, I am rage, uninhibited, untamed uncontrollable rage," Rage answered.

The woman walked into Piper's view and for the first time in her life she thought she was in real hell. The woman in front of her was herself, but her face was unforgiving, hateful and her eyes soulless.

"It's almost time," Rage said.

"Time for what?" Piper asks backing away from her.

"Time for me to shine," Rage answered.

"_Just get up Paige dammit; just get up_," Paige said to herself as she was crawling towards her middle sister who was doing the same. Her arms were shaking and her legs were burning from the work out she was giving them; she couldn't even turn her head to see Henry. She had to get to them and orb away from here, Piper was going to be impossible to get too mostly because the floor around her was starting to burn, creating a circle around her and looked like it was going to give away any time. Her power won't hurt her she hoped; she prayed the Piper would survive this. But for them she was not as sure as she finally got to the others.

"Put your hands on me now," Paige ordered.

"What about Piper?" Phoebe and Leo said at the same time but were struggling to speak.

"She will be ok, just do it," Paige replied and looked at Piper.

Something was happening; the restraints that held her were now on fire and easily came off. Piper slowly rose out of the bed and was now vertical and floating about 2 feet above it. A wind picked up as the monitors in the room exploded, and her long hair flowed upward. Behind her the triquetra symbol that was made up of four parts, with a large circle that connected the three elongated ones, formed and glowed a fiery red.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said and was trying to touch Paige but was mesmerized on Piper.

One part of the symbol broke from the others and started moving around Piper's body, slowly at first and then began speeding up, crating the only air flow in the room.

"It's a count down," Paige struggled to say.

Another part broke off and moved in the opposite direction around Piper.

"What the hell is happening?" Leo asks terrified.

The third part began its movement and all the pieces were swarming around Pipers body except for the large circle, moving faster and faster.

"It's time," Rage said showing Piper something to her right.

Piper looked over and saw a circular red glowing tube, and walked over to it.

"I'm not doing this," Piper replied trying not to grab it, but the need was too great, it felt warm and inviting, she swore she could feel her sisters and her two sons in it.

"They killed your family now get your revenge," Rage said moving Piper closer to the tube.

Piper looked like a nucleus to an atom, as the pieces rotated around her. They saw her arms move from her side while a round red tube appeared around her waist.

"We need to go now," Paige yelled.

"What about all these people?" Phoebe asks now touching Paige along with everyone else.

"We can't help them," Paige replied mouthing I love you Henry, I'm sorry. And with all of Paige's might they orbed away.

Henry finally made it to the door on his hands and knees, people were trying to get past him on theirs.

He looked in and saw Piper's state and took one last breath.

Piper grabbed the red tube around her and felt a surge of power rush through her arms then her chest and finally her entire body, it was euphoric and she felt free for a moment. She could feel herself spinning in all directions and everything was a blur. Paige looked down at the hospital crying hard and trying to stay focused on her orbing as 4 other people depended on it. And then it happened, she saw a red dome rise out from the hospital and it was engulfed instantly. Then the dome expanded taking out the parking lot and other buildings around turning them all to rubble. But that wasn't the bad part, she could see people dying from the heat that was so intense they just went to ashes, women, men and children holding their parents hands, gone in seconds. The dome kept moving outward and more buildings were blown apart an entire city block and most of another, before finally the dome size went back to its starting place and faded away.

Piper felt herself falling and landing on hard concrete, she was surrounded by rubble that looked like a small nuclear bomb went off as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.


	8. Amongst the rubble

Chapter 8

Amongst the rubble

Paige looked down at what was left of the hospital and the city block and saw Piper right in its center, unharmed and unconscious laying on top of a pile of gray dust and debris. She orbed back down with the others and for a moment they all stood in silence not knowing what to do.

"How the hell are we going to fix this?" Phoebe asks through sobs.

"I don't know, but we need to get her home," Leo said as he bent down to pick her up.

Coop looked over at Paige who was crying so hard she could barely breathe holding her chest and looking around.

"Paige its ok, Piper is going to be ok," Coop said softly as he put his arm around her shaking body.

"Henry, he's dead; he's dead," Was all Paige could get out through the small breaks her sorrow would allow.

"Henry is at work remember," Phoebe said and walking over to Paige and delicately trying to soothe her.

"No he wasn't I saw him coming down the hallway right before the explosion," Paige answered not looking at anyone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Ava said.

"We are going to fix this, I promise," A reassuring Phoebe said as she went to Piper's side.

Leo Lifted Piper's head and cradled her in his chest while checking for a pulse and watching her chest moves slowly up and down. "What have I done, I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry," Leo said and it was barely audible to anyone else as he was relieved to find a heartbeat and began stroking her hair. Piper was covered with a gray dust and still had the injured shoulder and some other bruises mostly around her wrist from the restraints. Her hospital gown was barely covering her body and Leo tried to use what was left of the tattered cloth to cover any private areas.

"We need to get her out of here," Coop said looking around hearing a sound of sirens in the distance.

The sirens came to a complete stop and so did a bird that was flying past Coop and a helicopter above just seem to be hovering in midair not making a noise. There was an eerie silence as all of them looked around now noticing that time has just stood still.

"Is Piper doing this?" Phoebe asks as she walked over to her husband and held him tight.

"No," A cleaner replied.

Everyone turned around to see where the disembodied voice came from, and saw a swirl of white lights and then two men dressed in white materialized in front of them.

"You're not taking her," Leo said while standing up in front of Piper, " This is not her fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have shown her the picture, please don't take her," Leo went to his knees and cradled Piper again as his teardrops began to make clean spots on Piper's face.

"We are not here to take her Leo, we are here to undo what she has done," The other cleaner said.

"You can bring everyone back?" Paige hopefully asks.

"Yes, but we will not be able to fix what is wrong with her or remove the after effects of her power on her," The first cleaner replied.

"What do you mean after effects?" Phoebe asks.

"Take her home, someone will be there to explain everything," The second cleaner said as he walked over to where Piper was.

Paige stepped over the debris and made her way to Piper, the others followed. Paige stopped and looked at one of the cleaners.

"Even Henry," She nervously asks.

"Yes he will be returned as well," The first cleaner answered.

Paige bent down and touched Piper and Leo, Coop walked over to Ava and Phoebe, all of them orbed or harted away.

The cleaners put out their hands and closed their eyes " Talk about exposure," One of them said as the buildings began to rebuild itself and people started coming back to life 30 minutes before it all happened, and everything was back to normal without anyone knowing what just happened. But not all forgot as two demons shimmered into the hospital where Piper was once a patient.

"Where is she?" Rayriss ask.

"They most of took her home," Landrick answered, "I told you the cleaners would come,"

"We have to get her power, we could rule the world with it," Rayriss said as they shimmered away out of the empty room.

All six appeared in Piper's room, while Leo put his unconscious wife on the bed. Phoebe ran into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and then went to her sister's bedside. Paige went downstairs and headed for the kitchen but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a woman and a man standing near the kitchen.

"Phoebe Phoebe Demons!" Paige yelled and put out her hand, "Volcano," Paige said and the two figures orbed away but then orbed right back.

"Paige stop that, were not demons," the woman said as she slowly approached Paige.

Phoebe, Ava and Coop ran down the stairs ready to fight, but Phoebe almost collapsed at the site of the dark tall haired woman in front of her.

"Prue!" Phoebe barely got out as she used the wall for support.

"Hi Baby girl," Prue said as she rushed Phoebe and gave her a big hug and helped keep her standing.

Paige covered her mouth and started crying.

"I almost orbed you to a volcano," She said trying not to collapse.

Prue looked over at the sister she never met and walked over to her.

"Luckily I can orb," Prue said through a smile and hugged Paige.

Paige embraced her back and felt warmth she has only felt when hugging Piper and Phoebe. She closed her eyes and for the first time in 2 day's felt relaxed and peaceful.

"This is," Prue tried to say who was standing next to her but Phoebe cut her off.

"Tyler," Phoebe finished Prue's sentence. "Oh my god, how are you and wow you grew up to be a dashing young man." Phoebe said as she walked away from the wall but was now using Coop's arm for support.

"Thanks," Tyler replied a little flushed in the face.

"He is here to protect you guys while I help Piper," Prue said as she let go of Paige.

"What do you mean Prue?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean first we need to figure out what is wrong with her mentally, I can't go into her mind until we get that fixed," Prue answered now walking over to Ava who looked a little confused at the whole thing.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ava ask not sure what to say.

"Well us halliwall's don't stay dead for long," Prue replied laughing a little. "You said you know a friend that could do a scan on her right?"

"Wait, while don't I just go try to heal her, at least she won't try to blow me up," Paige said making her way to the stairs, before Prue stopped her.

"It won't work," Prue sadly said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asks frustrated.

"Because I just know," Prue answered.

"Well I'm going to try," Paige said and continued up the stairs.

"God she is stubborn," Prue said with a little smile.

"Yeah I wonder where she gets it from," Phoebe said and went upstairs holding Prue's hand while Ava and Tyler followed them up.

All of them were in Piper's room, which was large enough to fit them all comfortably. Prue walked over to Piper's bed and set down stroking her hair. Leo stood up and backed away.

"Is that you Prue?" Leo asks nervously.

"Yes honey it's me and don't worry were going to fix this," Prue answered.

"Your right the healing didn't work," Paige said a little defeated.

"It's ok Paige, stubbornness is what has kept you guys alive this long," Prue said with a smile, "Not to mention it is a Halliwell trait.

"The brain surgeon Dr. Richards is that who you mean?" Ava asks.

"Yes, we need to have that done right now, I can't help her until we fix that first." Prue said as she got up.

"I will call him," Ava replied grabbing her phone and going into the bathroom.

"Coop, could you and Leo go check on the boy's?" Phoebe asks both of them.

"Sure honey," Coop answered.

"No, I'm not leaving her right now," Leo said sitting back down on the bed next to his wife.

"Leo there is nothing you can do here and the boy's might be scared to death, please honey," Phoebe pleaded.

Leo nodded his head and smiled at Prue and Tyler then harted away with Coop, as Ava came out of the bathroom.

"He said he can see her now," Ava said as she closed her phone.

"Wow that was fast," Phoebe said.

"Yeah and he is going to bring the machine here," Ava answered.

"Aren't those things huge?" Tyler asks.

"He is going to put it in the basement, so we don't have to move her around. He's afraid that if it is brain damage, orbing could make it worse.

"Ok, let's take her down stares gently," Prue said as she went over to Piper's bed and picked her up.

All of them made their way to the basement with Piper in Prue's arms. Prue was using her telekinesis power to help carry her. When they got there, they saw a huge cat scan and other electronics ready to go.

"That's amazing," Paige said looking at all the stuff.

"Put her on the table," Dr. Richard said wasting no time.

Prue did as he asks and all of them stepped back, holding each other's hand.

Phoebe missed Prue's touch and closed her eyes hoping that Piper wasn't crazy or had brain damage.

"I still don't know how this is going to help us?" Paige asks a little skeptical.

"The elders said it is something we should try," Prue said.

"Since when did you listen to the elders?" Phoebe asks

"Since they brought me back to help you guys," Prue answered with a smile.

The bed that held Piper started moving into the machine until it stopped with her enclosed inside. Dr Richard began pushing buttons and looking at the monitors in front of him. He was all business as he didn't say much and focused on the images now coming into view of Piper's brain. At first it seemed like there was nothing wrong, but as he zoomed in on a part of her frontal lobe, he noticed something.

"Hello, what is that?" Dr Richard said putting his glasses on.

"What is what?" Prue ask walking over to the monitor.

"That, it looks like a …... Microchip," He said a little confused.

"What how the hell did that get in there and why?" Paige said now looking at it too.

The imaged zoomed again and it no longer looked like a microchip but it had tiny legs made of wires coming out of its side and was moving a little.

"its nanotechnology," the Dr. said zooming in even closer. "It has latched itself onto her audio and optical nerve sensors," He said smiling a little impressed with what he was looking at.

"When did demons start using this kind of stuff and how did it get in there?" Phoebe said looking at the image.

"The green slimy thing," Paige replied," Some of it got into her mouth."

"That would do it, it would have to be ingested or injected," The Dr replied, zooming in closer. "Wait there is something written here, BladeKing," he said looking at them hoping they would know what it means.

"BladeKing who is that?" Ava asks.

"We don't know, but I'm going to find out," Paige said going to the basement stairs.

"Paige wait its probably won't be in the book," Prue said stopping her. "Dr. Richard could this be what is causing her to see and hear us as demons?"

"Yes but this technology is at least 50 to 100 years away, I have no idea how it got here," He answered.

"How do we get it out?" Phoebe asks now backing up to Ava and Tyler.

"Microchip thing," Paige said and tinny blue and white orbs swirled in her hand until finally it stopped.

Everyone looked at her and then back at the image and the thing was gone.

"I can't even see it," Paige said looking hard at her hand.

The doctor got up and grabbed a pair of tweezers and a small jar. He put the jar over Paige's hand turning it over while shaking her hand a little, and then put the lid on the jar.

"There, I got it I think," He said looking hard at the jar.

"Paige you could have orbed her brain out," Phoebe said a little upset.

"She is fine Phoebe and good job Paige," Prue said backing her sister's actions.

Paige smiled proudly and then stuck her tongue out at Phoebe, which caused her older sister to laugh a little.

"So she will be ok now, right?" Ava asks nervously.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about getting killed when I go in there," Prue said pointing at the image of Piper's brain.

"What do you mean Prue?" Phoebe asks.

"The Chaosian power is a massive thing and has a 24 hour cool down," Prue replied.

"Has anyone noticed that this power just killed like a thousand people?" Paige asks.

"It is not supposed to work that way Paige, It was going to be gradual and she was going to get some lessons on how to use it. It was supposed to only kill evil not good with it. But because she saw all of as evil, it killed everyone in the danger zone," Prue answered.

"Wait everyone's been brought back right?" Phoebe asked concerned looking at Paige starting to cry.

"Sorry, yes everyone is fine except Piper who is now is fighting for her life in her own head," Prue said. "I need to get in there and help her with this, she has no idea what is going on and she is injured and week."

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Paige asks.

"You guys need to protect Piper and me while we are fighting this thing," Prue said going to get Piper, "I need to get her upstairs and we need to get ready, Tyler has his fire starter power back and is very good at using it. Put crystals around us and take turns sleeping, ever demon in the underworld knows about this and will be trying to steal it," Prue finished as the bed moved back out so she could lift her up again.

"Ok, Paige get the crystals ready and I will get us some snacks and drinks, Ava, Tyler you want to help Paige?" Phoebe asks.

Tyler and Ava agreed and followed Paige up the stairs with Prue and Piper.

"Thanks Doc," Prue said as she smiled at him.

"No problem," He replied and with a wave of his hand all the machinery was gone and then he vanished.

Piper looked around her and saw what looked like her basement, but the walls were burnt and the muscle tissue was growing all over them. "What the hell is going on," Piper said starting to panic.

"Only one of us is getting out of here," Rage said as she came out of the shadows.

"You again, what did you make me do?" Piper yelled as she stood ready to fire.

"Exactly what you were meant too," Rage answered," And your powers don't work here, but mine do."

Rage threw out her hands and Piper went flying to the wall hitting the muscle tissue hard and then slid down it.

Piper groaned trying to get up and put her hand on something squishy that oozed blood when she took her hand off. Piper's back hurt like hell and it took everything she had to get all the way up. She threw out her hands but nothing happened, so she made a dash for the stairs feeling the heat from small explosions behind her. Her leg was aching and her shoulder started bleeding again as she got to the top to the kitchen where she fell to the ground holding her leg. "Please god help me, please someone help me!" Piper cried out as she crawled out of the kitchen and could here footsteps coming up the basement stairs.

Up in Piper's room Prue laid down next to her and held Piper's hand that felt cold and was shaking a little.

"Save are sister Prue," Phoebe said as she held Paige tight and both were crying.

"I will honey, don't worry, I will," Prue answered with her eyes watering.

Prue closed her eyes and felt herself being transported away.


	9. Mind's Eye

Chapter 9

Mind's Eye

Piper could hear the forbidding footsteps getting closer as she tried getting to her feet. Using the wall that leads out of the kitchen as support she made her way to the front door. The burnt walls were hot to the touch but she ignored the pain with her eye on the door wanting to escape wanting to be free. She was almost dragging her left leg along the bumpy wet floor that slowed her one good leg that seems to sink deeper and deeper with every step. "Please God help me," She winced out as she landed hard on her good knee. A completely exhausted Piper started sinking into the floor, she couldn't move anymore she couldn't fight what was pulling her down, the muscle like tissue just kept growing on the walls and the more she sunk the more it pulled. She was now to her waist, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I failed you, I love you," Piper whispered looking down at her fate. She felt a spark in her something in her hart lit, "NO! I won't let you win, YOU WONT BEAT ME, they may be gone but I will kill all of you before I die, not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!" Piper yelled as she put her hands on the banister that was red with heat, and with a yell pulled herself up out of the floor, past her waist then her knees and finally to her feet. Her hands were blistering but she did not care her eyes were dark with desire to fight whatever this was. She was standing now, facing the door she was at first struggling to get too, but she did not run to it, instead she turned to face her foe.

"Well aren't you a little stronger than I thought," Rage said with a tilt to her head as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"I may not have my powers, but I have fingernails," Piper said as she tightened her blistered hands to a fist.

"And you have me," Prue said now standing next to Piper.

Prue arrived just in time to see her younger sister fight her way out of the floor; she was overwhelmed with sadness at first to see her like this, and couldn't move. But when she saw her pull herself out she now understood why their mother called her the heart of the family. "_God she was strong_" Prue thought as she stood proudly next to Piper.

Piper turned not believing the voice that came from her side. When her eyes met Prue's they widened and filled with a salty liquid that escaped their enclosure.

"Prue," Piper's lips stuck together a little from the lack of saliva as her dead sister's name left her mouth.

"Hay Pipe," Prue said with a wide smile.

Prue grabbed Piper's blistered fist and held it gently and gazed at Rage.

"What's the matter Piper can't do this on your own. You can't do anything without all mighty Prue," Rage said as she lifted her hands ready to fire.

"Bitch, this woman could take on the underworld and still have time to make dinner," Prue angrily replied as she moved her arm sideways sending Rage all the way back to the kitchen, hitting the upper cabinets hard and then landing motionless on the floor. Piper never removed her eyes from her sister's face, she saw her move and say something but her face was drowning out the sounds around her.

"Prue, am I dead?" Piper asks softly but she still did not look at the kitchen.

"No honey, we just need to get you fixed up a little so you can fight," Prue answered now facing a very pale and shaking Piper.

Prue grabbed both of Piper's hands and they orbed into the attic. Prue used her power to shut the door and lock it, "_That won't hold for long_" She thought to herself as she took Piper over to the burnt couch that had one leg missing and tilted a little from its missing part. Piper's mouth would not close and was unaware of what was going on around her. The attic had more of the muscle tissue than any other room and was pulsating every few seconds. Tiny wire like veins were coming out of the chunks of muscle mass that made their home near the floor in the bottom part of the walls. Prue looked at the attic window that was covered with dried blood as veins grew out of its corners. The more she looked around the more she realizes the house resembled the inside of a hart. She too could feel the heat and stuffiness that almost made her gag as sweat put a shine to her body.

"_I must be dead, and because I failed in saving my family, Prue came to tell me I am in hell_," Piper thought as she could not take her eyes off of Prue. Piper's eye's stopped leaking the salty liquids and narrowed. "_Maybe it's not Prue; maybe it is a demon here to torment me in my after life for eternity_," Piper thought as she pulled her hands out of the impostor's hands and stood up.

"Nice try, you can't even leave me alone when I'm dead, you have to look like Prue," She said limping towards a confused Prue who was backing up to the wall.

"Piper you're not dead, you're in a coma, the elders sent me here to help you," Prue desperately said as her movement backwards was stopped by the wall.

"Right, like the elder's would ever help me," Piper said now limping over to where the book used to be, but it was not there. Piper looked at the empty spot moving her blistered hand over the pedestal that held it. "I hate magic, it took everything from me AND I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME!" Piper yelled and was crying again and could feel herself sink into the floor, but she did not resist it, she just put her hands to her face.

Prue's eye's shut tight, "_She didn't mean it Prue_," She thought and moved carefully over to Piper who was now at her waist again. The room pulse was speeding up and it was getting hotter. The walls started to crack as the sound of whistling could be heard outside the door. Prue could feel her own hart beat moving in rhythm with the rooms as she bent down near Piper.

"OK, Piper I know you have had a bad day, but listen to me. Your family all of them are standing by your bed right now worried to death about you. So fight dammit, because if you die in here then so do I," Prue pleaded putting her hands on Piper's and pulling them down. Piper was now at her upper chest in the floor that seems to be pulling at her. The tiny veins were rapping around her arms and shoulders. "Piper! Come on, please honey,"

Piper let her hands drop to the floor, the veins wasted no time entangling them pulling them down. "_Why are you doing this to me_?" Piper thought feeling the veins tightened around her. Prue was not worried about her own death; she's been there and done that. She was worried about Piper dying here because the elders told her if she does she will be stock in this torment forever because of the dramatic event. This room this house was her guilt and unless she forgave herself she would never leave it. Prue panicked watching the veins almost cover her upper body and seemed to glow in happiness about it.

knock knock knock

"Helloooooo," Rage yelled outside the door.

Prue didn't turn she just slapped Piper across the face hard and grabbed her shoulders squeezing the vanes. They gave off a squealing noise that sent chills up her spine.

"When you were 5 your favorite toy was a dolly named Sue, I broke her head off and you wouldn't talk to me for days. But later on you used that same doll to hide money in and whenever I needed lunch money you would get some for me," She said though sobs.

Piper looked up fighting against the pull the strings had against her.

"Prue," she said now believing who she was.

Piper narrowed her expression again and struggled to pull her arms out but fond the veins to be to strong and started to panic.

"PRUE HELP ME!" She yelled.

Prue smiled and started tearing away at the veins that protested her actions, again the loud squealing noise and the knocks at the door were sharing the same space trying to drown each other out. Piper and Prue struggled for at least three minutes until finally Piper was free and stood up breathing hard and now hugging Prue tightly.

"Now how do we kill this thing?" Piper asks completely focused on the task at hand.

"That's my girl;" Prue replied and was now facing the door.

Paige, Tyler, Ava and Phoebe were sitting in Piper's room. Ava was asleep on the love seat and Tyler was curled up on the recliner near the window. Phoebe and Paige sat on two high backed chairs at the fireplace drinking tea.

"I can't believe it's her," Phoebe said putting her tea on the small round table next to her chair.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," Paige said closing the magazine she was reading.

"I know honey, but Piper will be ok and then we can spend some time with them both," Phoebe said.

"Paige Paige!" Henry yelled outside of Piper's room.

Paige got up quickly and ran to the door almost stumbling to get to the handle.

"Henry, thank god," Paige said as the door opened and she hugged him tight.

"Are you ok I don't remember some things, but I remember what happened to Piper?" Henry said very confused.

"Its okay, honey everything is okay now," Paige said holding his face in her hands and then looked at Piper, "well not quite yet."

"Who are these people," He said looking around the room.

"That is Tyler and Ava, Tyler was a teenager when we helped him get away from some demons and Ava had some problems about five years ago with some demons of her own," Paige answered.

"Who is that on the bed with Piper," Henry asked.

"That is my oldest sister Prue," Paige answered waiting for a reaction.

"I thought she was dead," He asks walking into the room.

"She was but, the elders sent her to help Piper," Paige replied walking in with him.

Paige explains to Henry about the new power and the nanotechnology in Piper's head. While Phoebe got up periodically to check both of her sisters pulses.

"That is seriously screwed up," Henry said rubbing his head.

"I know, but it's not safe for you here," Paige said remembering what Prue said about every demon in the underworld wants her power.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving I'm tired of being worried about you, not knowing where you're at so whether you like it or not I'm staying," Henry protested.

"Henry please," Paige said but was cut off by Henry

"NO and that is final," He said sitting down hard in the chair and folding his arms.

"Ok but if something happens then you need to stay behind us okay," Paige said with her hands on her hips.

Henry nodded his head and pulled out his gun making sure he was loaded and ready. Paige rolled her eyes but did not say anything, she knew it would not defend against demons but she also understood the need to protect. Henry was very good with his gun and would not shoot someone accidentally, she trusted him completely.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Phoebe asks walking to the door.

"Sure, I could use a snack how about you Henry," Paige replied and looking at Henry who was fast asleep and snoring a little.

"Wow doesn't take him long," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Nope, he can sleep anywhere," Paige said walking over to him.

"I will be right back," Phoebe said leaving the room.

Paige put her hand on Henry's forehead and moved the small strand of hair out of his eye, "_When this is over he needs a haircut,_" She thought as she moved to the other chair and sat down. She looked at him differently sense it happened, she finally understood what Piper felt when Leo was gone not once but 3 times. Paige could barely breathe when she thought she lost him, all she wanted to do was lay down and die. "_How did she do it how did she keep going on day after day without Leo_?" Paige said to herself now looking at her unconscious sister. Piper was not very big, she was only 5.1 and weighed about 130 pounds, she was so small next to Prue who was taller and had a little more muscle. But Piper could pack a punch especially when it came to protecting her family, what she lacked in size she made up in temper. Paige picked up her magazine from Henry's hand and looked at her watch, "_Just one more hour and I get my nap_," Paige said to herself flipping through the pages.

Phoebe stood there in puzzlement looking hard into the refrigerator. "_Piper would be yelling at me to close the door right about now_," She thought as she finally pulled out some lunch meat and condiments putting them on the kitchen island. Phoebe stopped for a moment and put both her hands on the cold wood, lowering her head and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and thought just how long this day has been, and if Piper doesn't survive just how longer it's going to become. "_I can't lose another sister, I just can't_," Phoebe said as she started making some sandwiches, trying to hold back the waterworks from her eyes. Phoebe wondered what was going on in Piper's head and how much she wanted to help them both, but what concerned her the, most was how Piper was going to react if she survived this and remembered hurting them and almost killing Chris. Piper was so protective of her sons and if they got a scratch she would almost blow up the toy or any other object that gave it to them. Phoebe was rubbing her stomach and thought of her little one that was only a few weeks old inside of her. She was going to tell them at lunch but then everything went bad and she felt like it could wait. "_God I miss Coop_," She thought as she finished putting mayonnaise on the last sandwiches and put them on a plate. Just then a hart materialized into the kitchen and Coop was standing behind her. He did not do anything at first; he just watched her put some chips on the plate. Phoebe stopped and could feel a presents behind her without hesitation she swung around with her fist cocked and ready, but stopped when she saw Coop put his hands up in defense.

"Coop you scared the hell out of me," Phoebe said and realized it was her husband and lowered her fist.

"Sorry, honey I just felt you needed me," Coop said as he hugged her.

Phoebe held him tight with her arms at his chest and snuggled into his warmth. But they both where tossed out of each other's embrace with a loud noise from upstairs and the sound of Paige's voice yelling for help.

Bang Bang

The sound of a gun going off made them run even faster up the stairs and into Piper's room. Phoebe was at a loss for a moment has she looked around the crowded room. One demon was trying to get into the crystal shield that protected Piper and Prue with some kind of device. "_He's trying to take her power_," Phoebe thought as she looked in the corner and saw Tyler trying to get up looking dazed. Ava was using her powers on another demon shooting a green light laser beam out of her eyes and the demon went up in flames. Paige had a demon on top of her pinning down her hands, but Paige orbed away from him next to Phoebe. Tyler was now up and put his hands to his temple focusing all of his energy on the demon that was holding Paige and he was engulfed in flames causing him to scream and then explode. Phoebe looked over at the demon with the device and with a hard kick to the side he dropped it and shimmered out.

"Is everyone okay?" Phoebe asks wheezing a little.

Everyone replied except for Henry who was unconscious on the floor next to the fireplace.

"Henry," Paige said running over to him and healing him quickly.

"Ouch," he said holding his head and getting up slowly.

"That was close, they came at us so fast," Tyler said now standing next to Ava.

"I know but I'm sure they will be back, and with more numbers," Phoebe said grabbing the device and looking at it hard.

The attic door blew open and Rage walked in eying the both of them.

"Why do I feel like you're trying to avoid me," Rage ask with her hands on her hips

"Like the plague," Piper replied.

Prue swung out her hand and through Rage back to the wall, but Rage was able to absorb most of it and stood back up quickly.

"She is getting stronger," Prue said moving back a little with Piper.

Piper lunched at Rage while she was trying to study herself. Piper landed one punch after another to the face and abdomen the sound of knuckles hitting flesh rushed through Prue's ears.

"I'm going to kill you," Piper said between blows.

Rage stopped the last punch catching Piper's fist in her hand and with a twist of the wrist, Piper went to her knees.

"Are you done?" Rage said bending over to get eye level with Piper.

"No were not," Prue said and landed a punch on the jaw to Rage.

Rage let go of Piper's fist and hit the wall hard recovering from the surprise force shaking her head. Piper stood up and started her assault again but Rage throughout her hands and Piper went flying to the back of the room almost out the window. Prue ran to her side and noticed the blood coming from Pipers chest.

"We need to get you out of here so I can heal you," Prue said while touching Piper's arm and they orbed into the living room. Piper groaned and said something but is was very slurred as she tried to move her arms and legs a little, while closing her eyes tightly and then open them again trying to focus. Prue put out her hands on the wound and Piper's chest healed along with her blistered hands.

"Thanks, why can't you heal my other injuries?" Piper asks now standing up.

"I don't know maybe because they were inflicted outside of here," Prue answered.

"We need to get out of this house, and get our bearings," Piper said as she went to the door.

"Your right Let's go," Prue said as both of them opened the front door and were in shock of what laid before them.


	10. Loss of Sanity

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

Loss of Sanity

Prue and Piper looked dumbfounded as they stared out the front door and hesitated for a moment before exiting the house. Piper had her arm around Prue's shoulder and was leaning into her older sister for support as she limped trying not to step on the pieces of ceramic that cluttered the ground in front of them. The ceramic pieces look like body parts that were sticking out of the ground a little as a heavy wind moved loose sand around them. Prue looked up into the night sky squinting her eyes a little to keep the sand out and noticed there were no stars just blackness, she also noticed there were no trees, streets or other houses that could be seen, just millions of ceramic pieces scattered about. "_God Piper what is going on in your head_," Prue thought as she helped Piper walk forward and away from the house. Piper accidentally stepped on one of the ceramic pieces causing it to break and turn into dust, but the dust formed into a person that looked like a gray smoke. Its features were hard to make out as the wind caused it to shift as a formed itself. Prue wanted to tell Piper about the chip that was in her brain but she was afraid of how she would react to almost killing Chris and she knew it might not help, so she bit her tongue only to find out later it would be something she would regret.

"You failed us," The gray dust said yelling it into Piper's ear before completely being blown away by the wind.

Piper lifted her shoulder trying to cover her now ringing ear from the yelling dust. Prue held onto Piper harder not knowing what this was or what to say, she too stepped on a piece of a ceramic arm.

"You're a coward Prue, you left the family when they needed you the most," The dust said until it was blown away with the wind.

Prue reacted the same way as Piper, lifting her shoulder as though to shield herself from the words but they just kept coming. Prue was not sure if this was Piper's feeling towards her or if the dust was really yelling at Piper, but it did not matter the words were like daggers and even though Prue new it was not real, it didn't stop the pain. Piece after piece broke under their stumbling feet in a matter how hard they try to avoid stepping on any of them there was just too many pieces. Piper forced herself to look at one of them as they spoke the words that seem to cut right into her soul.

"It's your fault your sons are dead, you should have never been born. All you have brought this family is pain," Dust said while yelling right into Piper's tear stained face.

"Piper don't listen to this, it's not real," Prue said as she forced Piper to look at her, almost not believe what she just said herself.

"It's my fault you died Prue, if I would have practiced my new power I could have stopped Shax," Piper said almost collapsing to the ground.

"That's not true Piper, it was my time and there was nothing you could do about it. Now move," Prue replied while trying to keep her from falling.

Another piece broke as they continued foreword, the dust was now showing more features and Piper looked at the newly formed figure.

"How could you Piper how could you just let us die, I was pregnant with twins, you killed me and my two daughters," The figure said looking like Paige.

Piper tried to reach out and touched the face of her youngest sister but the wind removed the opportunity to do so. "I'm sorry Paige, I'm so sorry," Piper said to herself as she lowered her hand in defeat. Piper's eyes showed almost no emotion now as they continued moving stepping on pieces of ceramic. More figures appeared now taking the shape of Phoebe, Patty, Leo and many others in her past and present. Most of them saying the same thing, " How could you let us die we loved you and you betrayed us, you don't deserve to live and don't deserve peace," They said as Prue was getting her own earful of how she left the family and made them suffer her loss, and that she too did not deserve peace. Both of them walked numb holding onto each other tightly but they felt completely alone. Piper finally got angry and picked up one of the ceramic pieces and threw it in front of her and watched the dust form into two small figures, which were more defined than the others, almost looking real.

"You are a bad mommy, why didn't you save us you said you would protect me and Wyatt," The Chris looking dust figures said standing next to Wyatt.

"Just die so we can move on, and you don't deserve peace you should stay here forever," Wyatt's figure said.

Prue stood there in complete shock and did not notice Piper falling to her knees. Prue could not help the feeling the guilt and loss; she grabbed her chest and could no longer stand as the force of something heavy and unforgiving was pulling her down. Piper was already on her hands and knees crying so hard that her face was turning red from the lack of oxygen and with one deep breath she pleaded.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN, PLEASE DONT TAKE THEM FROM ME, GIVE ME BACK MY SONS!" Piper angrily said but then fell to her back and covered her face with her shaking hands. " Just... let me die, please... take me and not them," Her words were barely audible through her hands and sobs. Prue looked up to the darkness above her as the cold wind blew the remains of Piper's son's figures right into her face.

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD ONLY NEED TO FIGHT ONE, NOT TWO!" Prue screamed at the nothingness over her head. "How could anyone survive this, please we need help, PLEASE!" Prue finished and stopped and looked at Piper who was mumbling under her hands, that were starting to cracked like dry clay that has been left in the hot sun.

"No Piper come on honey you need to fight," Prue pleaded afraid to touch Piper because she might break into pieces.

Phoebe was standing next to Prue's bed and could see the distress in her face and Piper was shaking hard.

"Something is wrong and we are running out of time," Phoebe said looking at the clock. "They only have about an hour left, are they going to die?"

"No, we can't lose them both Phoebe, I can't, we can't handle it," Paige said holding tight to Henry.

Phoebe noticing Prue saying something but is was so quiet that she had to bend over and put her ear to Prue's lips.

"Le...o," Prue whispered.

"Leo, we need to get Leo now," Phoebe said looking at Coop.

Coop wasted no time and harted away and then back with Leo.

"What is happening, why isn't it over with?" Leo asks panicked as he looked at Piper's shaking body.

"Leo we need to get you in there," Phoebe said grabbing the book of shadows.

"Ok, then get me in there," Leo said impatiently and laid next to Piper's trembling body.

Prue laid next to Piper running out of breath feeling her skin crack and all the moisture being drained out of her as she looked over at her younger sister who still had her face covered. Prue lost her will to fight and knew that she would be back with her mom soon but also knew the Piper would remain here alone forever. "God help us, help her, don't let her die here," Prue pleaded hoping that someone from the outside would hear her.

"Piper!" Leo yelled now kneeling next to his distressed wife. He gently moved her hands away from her face afraid of her braking apart like fine China and could now see her face, it was cracked in several places but the one that took the air out of him, was the one over the eye. The large crack cut right through the center of the pupil and her eye was lifeless while her other was closed tight with tears pouring out.

"Piper look at me honey, look at me," Leo said through his teeth trying not to break down and succumb to the heaviness and hopelessness this place gave off.

Piper opened her good eye and stared for a moment at the new figure that she thought the ceramic pieces made.

"Not again...please...not him, please," Piper said between sobs.

Prue heard Leo and immediately regained her composure and her will to fight as she felt her skin come back to normal.

"Leo she needs to forgive herself," Prue said kneeling next to Piper as well.

Leo looked at Prue as his lower lip trembling at what she said while he looked around and saw figures forming out of the pieces he stepped on, saying horrible things about Piper and how she deserves to die. Leo knew that she does not believe it was really him so he had to prove it. He coupled her dried delicate cracked face with his hands and bent down, putting his moist lips to her chapped ones. Piper felt wetness on her lips that caused her to open her mouth with the sensation; she then felt tingling in her body and something wet slide into her awaiting mouth. The cracks on her body began to reverse as she soaked up all the moisture and warmth she could, like water to clay. Leo could feel Piper coming back so he kissed her more passionately as he felt her hand move to the back of his neck.

"It's you, your real oh god your real," Piper thought as she moved her other hand to his face. Piper pulled away to look at him. "Leo," She said and picked herself up.

"Piper you need to forgive yourself so you can come home, everyone is praying for you and needs you. Your sons need their mother and I need my wife. Phoebe and Paige need their sister. We're all waiting for you, but you need to forgive yourself and then fight, do you understand," Leo said and faded away.

Piper closed her eyes and felt renewed, after all the things they have seen she realized that Prue was right and she was in a coma or some other plane. When her eyes opened they were focused on the house that gave off a red glow and hissed a little. Prue stood there nervously not knowing if she was back or lost again but was given an answer when Piper looked into her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Piper said as the ceramic pieces were blown away by the wind that picked up.

"Thank god," Prue said with a smile and was now walking next to a limping Piper who didn't even ask for assistance while moving towards the house.

Phoebe saw Leo gasp for air and ran over to him.

"Is she ok?" Phoebe worriedly asks while helping him off the bed.

"I think so but it was bad, really, really bad Phoebe, I don't know how she lasted this long," Leo said as his face frowned.

"We only have 20 minutes left Leo, do you think she can do it?" Paige asks now standing up from the chair.

"I don't know she had to fight guilt," Leo replied now sitting down and lowering his head.

"Wait, I thought it was rage not guilt," Phoebe said a little angry.

"I think it is both," Leo answered never looking up.

Phoebe and Paige both stood silent and just held each other for comfort.

To be continued…


	11. Rage Must Die

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews LeoPiper, lizardmomma and sg90210.

Chapter 11

Rage Must Die

With a swift upward movement from Prue the two front doors to the house flung open and came off their hinges. Piper and Prue were now standing in the hallway side by side ready to face Rage once and for all.

"Well that was rude," Rage said standing a few feet away from them.

"Shut it," Piper replied.

"You can't kill me I'm part of you," Rage said now backing up a little as the two sisters approached.

"It's a part I can live without," Piper said trying not to show how injured she was when she walked.

Prue used her powers again and Rage just moved a few feet back, then with a flick of her wrist hit Prue in her arm. Prue was turned sideways from the force but did not fall down as Piper looked concerned for her older sister.

"Distract her," Piper said now limping quickly to the living room.

"Got it," Prue replied and started using her powers to throw objects at Rage.

A lamp hit Rage in the chest then a large book and after that a small round table. Rage blew up the table and then forced her power on Prue but was interrupted when Piper used a table leg to hit her over the head hard, knocking Rage to the ground.

"Bitch, so eager to die here, just give in it will make it easier for you," Rage said angrily said rising up and blocking Piper's attempt to hit her again.

"NO!" Piper yelled and kicked Rage in the stomach pushing her to the wall and making Piper loose her balance as her bad leg gave out.

Prue ran to Piper but was stopped by something; she felt something tightening around her legs and looked down. The veins were pulling Prue into the floor. "What the hell is going on," Prue said as she tried to pull the veins off her leg and looked around her trying to find anything that would cut them off.

"Prue!" Piper yelled noticing her sister being pulled into the floor.

Rage stood up and saw with pleasure what was happening and with a smile picked Piper up from the throat lifting her off the ground till her feet dangled in the air. Piper could feel her wind pipe being crushed as her vision started to fade and her ears hummed from the lack of oxygen. Prue used her free arm to throw the lamp again, hitting Rage in the side of the rips making her relinquish her grasp on Piper.

"Piper help!" Prue's voice filled with panic.

Piper got up and took a deep breath then ran to Prue who was now at her waist with the veins pulling her down by the shoulders and wrapped around her arms pulling them down as well.

"Prue! I'm coming," Piper said and tried to pull off the veins using her fingernails to cut what she could.

"Piper look out!" Prue said looking over Piper's shoulder.

Piper turned just as Rage used the broken table leg to hit her in the side of the head causing a large gash on her upper eyebrow. Piper grabbed her head in pain and rolled a little bit on the floor before finally opening her eyes to see a piece of thick wood coming down on her again. She rolled to the side and the table leg broke in half from the impact of hitting the floor.

"Dammit stay still," Rage said as she tried to flick her wrist again but Piper was able to grab her arms from behind and through her hard to the ground landing on her back. Piper using her knees to pin down Rage's arms to the floor and stretched out to get the piece of broken table leg that seem to be just outside of her grasp.

"Come on Piper reach," Piper said to herself as she strained to hold Rage in her spot and reach the table leg. She looked up for a moment to check on Prue who was now almost completely covered with the veins and now at her neck in the floor. Piper could hear Prue choking and some of the veins forced themselves into Prue's mouth causing her to gag. "Please God help me!" Piper said as she could feel the broken table leg on the tips of her fingers and with one last reach she grabbed it. Piper lifted the piece high in the air and with all her forced it down hard right into Rage's chest straight to her heart.

"I'm not going alone," Rage spat out as she pulled Piper down to the protruding wood trying to force Piper on to it. Piper put both her hands on the floor and pushed up against rages pull down. The sharp tip of the wood was now piercing Piper's chest, she could feel the sting of it entering her skin and with all of the energy she had left she rolled to her side grabbed the other piece in with a hard thrust brought it down onto Rages head right in the middle of the eyes, until the hardness of the floor stopped it. Piper wasted no time and rushed to Prue who was still gagging and choking on the vines but her head was the only thing that was showing, and it was going down fast.

"PRUE! I don't understand I killed her, why is this still happening? Piper said almost hysterical while pulling the veins out of Prue's mouth. Prue threw up a little and tried to speak.

" Wa...ke up …...Wake up! Prue yelled with panic.

Piper closed her eyes trying to slow her breathing down. "Just wake up Piper, just wake up," She said mouthing the words but no sound came out as she continued to try to force herself to come out of the coma.

Paige ran to Prue's side because she was choking on something, Paige looked into her mouth but could not see anything that was obstructing the airflow.

"What's wrong with her? Phoebe said trying to stop the bleeding from Pipers head.

"I don't know, it's like she's choking on something, but I don't see anything in there," Paige said holding Prue's head while she was starting to turn purple and convulse from the lack of oxygen.

Ava ran over to Prue and put pillows all around her head to keep Prue from hitting it on the headboard. Henry looked at the clock and saw they only had two minutes left.

"Come on!" He said loudly not caring how panicked he sounded.

Leo was beside Piper squeezing her hand tight and whispered into her ear.

"Piper honey just open your eyes, that's all you have to do, just open your eyes," Leo said calmly.

Piper opened her eyes wide taking in whatever the oxygen the room could give her causing her to arch her back and scream out, not knowing if she was still in her mind are free of it. Prue took a deep breath as well squeezing her sister's hand tightly and opened her eyes as well.

"Thank you, thank you," Leo said now crying hard into Piper's shoulder.

Piper could feel someone lying against her shoulder shaking and crying hard. She put her hand on the back of Leo's head and squeeze it a little probably just a test to see if he was real. Piper looked around half dazed at all the faces staring down at her with wide smiles and flowing tears. At first they were mostly a blur but then they all came into focus. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry, Coop, Ava and a young man she did not know with blonde hair and light blue eyes were now in full view.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Piper said through a raspy voice with a little laugh as she closed her eyes again trying desperately to keep them open. Ava rushed over to her and shook her a little.

"Piper stay awake ok, you need to drink and eat something before you go back to sleep," Ava said while putting her hand behind her back and tilting Piper up so she could give her something to drink.

Paige grabbed a bottle of water off a small table and handed it to Ava, and then ran into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. Piper opened her eyes again and remembered something, "Prue," She said looking to her right and staring into deep blue eyes that were smiling back at her.

"Remind me never to go into your mind again," Prue said now hugging Piper as best she could considering their positions on the bed. Piper absorbed the embrace and she felt the connection she missed for so long and her body completely relaxed. Prue finally let go and slowly raised herself out of the bed.

"God I have to go to the bathroom," She said as she left the bedroom, while Paige followed her out.

"Prue are you ok? We thought you were choking, do you need something to drink, maybe you should sit down," Paige said not taking a breath between the questions.

"Paige I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom and clear my head a little, Ok," Prue answered holding onto Paige's shoulders. Paige smiled and let her go but stayed outside in the hallway of the bathroom door pacing a little.

"Piper you scared us have to death, don't ever do that again," Phoebe said and not in a joking way but an angry one, she immediately felt bad and jumped on the bed giving her older sister a tight warm hug.

"Sorry Pheebs," Piper replied knowing that she really was not angry with her but scared.

Ava took the bottled water and put some in the cap because Piper was so dehydrated if she drank a lot or to fast it would make her sick. She walked over to Piper and started to give her the cap of water but noticed Piper's hands were shaking badly.

"Leo could you give this to her while I get some things out of my bag?" Ava said handing the cap to Leo.

"No problem, Piper drink this slowly ok," Leo said holding Piper's head as he lifted the cap to her lips and watched her sip the cool water. She wanted to take the whole bottle from the table but new it would make her hurl, so she restrained herself to the little sips Leo would give her every few minutes.

"Thank you," Piper said to Leo as he gave her more to drink and smiled lovingly at him, but her smile turned to puzzlement.

"What the hell happened to me and where are the boys?" Piper said with a little worry in her voice.

"The boys are fine and are at Magic school," Leo said now looking at Piper's injuries. "Phoebe could you get Paige in here to heal her,"

"Sure Leo," Phoebe answered and left the room.

Prue was sitting on the tub with her hands resting on her knees, with her eyes closed trying to wipe out all the horrific memories of Piper's mind. She finally stood up and walked over to the mirror looking into her reflection out of habit. "God I know I'm dead but I shouldn't look this bad," Prue laughed a little at her inner thought. Her long black hair was frizzy with strands pointing in every direction and dark circles around her blood shot eyes did very little to improve the look. She turned on the faucet and let the water get cold before splashing it on her face while grabbing a clean washcloth. Prue inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the washcloth for a moment, suddenly getting flashbacks to when she used to enter this bathroom day in and day out. She smile at the warmth they brought and then frowned when she moved her eyes down her sweat drenched clothes, her dark blue shirt had sweat stains under her arm pit and around the neck, and her blue jeans felt tight from the moisture around her knees and thighs, " I'm not really fond of this look," Prue said again with a little laugh. She could hear Paige pacing outside, so she decided to start a conversation with her, by asking for some clothes. Before she left the room she grabbed a glass of water trying to remove the taste of the veins and the scratchiness that her throat felt.

Piper looked down at her body under the sheet and saw she was wearing a hospital gown, but it was torn and tattered and barely covering her. There was a warm wetness under her bottom that by the smell she could tell it was urine. She was still covered with gray dust that at first she thought was the remnants of the ceramic pieces that broke, and it gave her a shiver. Her left leg was much larger than her right and hurt badly when she tried to move it a little, which caused her to winch and shut her eyes tightly. Her long dark hair felt stuck to her head as she tried to run her fingers through it but stopped when she reached the back of her head. She could feel a large bump and something that felt like dried blood.

"God what happened?" Piper said now touching her injured shoulder.

"Piper I think this is something that can wait until you are rested," Ava said as she brought her black bag over and set it down next to Piper.

Ava opened her bag and took out very as things, a stethoscope a small bottle filled with liquid and a syringe. Piper immediately jumped back a little mostly because she hates needles and was still a little dazed and was getting flashback from when the demons had her. Leo noticed this and gently put his hand on her cheek which caused Piper to react to his gentle touch.

"Piper its ok, she is here to help you," Leo said while moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Piper had clean lines coming from the corner of her eyes and down her cheek, which seemed to contrast the dirt and grime on the rest of her face. Her tears have cut through all the dirt the last two days inflicted on her.

"How about a bath?" Leo said knowing that Piper felt gross.

"I want to see my son's Leo, I need to see them," Piper said as the tears came again continuing to cut the straight lines in her face.

Paige walked into the room and went to Piper's side, she put out her hands and the familiar warm glow flowed out of her hands and onto Piper's body. She took a deep breath feeling all the pain go away, but was still extremely exhausted and very confused.

"How did you guys kill the demons, there were so many of them?" Piper said as she leaned back and put her head on the headboard.

Everyone in the room was not sure what to say and there was an odd silence that made Piper open her eyes again and look around.

"Well," Piper said a little frustrated that no one was talking.

"I will start the bath water," Henry quickly said and went to the bathroom.

"And who are you?" Piper asks the blonde hair man.

"Oh, I'm Tyler, remember me the little fire starter," He answered a little uncomfortable.

Piper looked at him oddly for a moment and then smiled brightly.

"Tyler, oh my god, well look at you, you grew up to be a handsome young man;" Piper said but then quickly looked at Leo.

" Please tell me what happened, I thought all of you were dead including the boys, so I really need some answers and I really need to see them," Piper finished now looking stern.

"Piper everyone is okay, and you really need to rest and eat something, you have been out of it for the last two days," Leo said trying hard not to tell her too much right now.

Phoebe put her hands in the back of her pockets and looked away into space. Piper noticed this and immediately focused on her younger sister.

"Phoebe since no one else will tell me, and I know you can't keep a secret, spill it," Piper asks hoping to get a response out of her.

"Honey they are right, you need to rest," Phoebe answered trying desperately not to go into details.

"Leo should I go get the boys?" Coop finally said something after a long silence.

"Yes you should," Piper spoke up before Leo could answer.

Leo nodded at Coop to say it was okay and he harted out.

"The bath is ready," Henry said coming back into the bedroom.

Prue walked in and sat down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace.

"How is she?" Prue ask taking a drink of water out of her glass.

"Ok, thanks to you," Leo said getting up and giving Prue a hug while she was sitting down.

"I shouldn't take all the credit, if you didn't come when you did," Prue said and closed her eyes and did not finish the sentence.

Piper continued to stare at Prue and wonderment and thought back to just a few moments ago when she was being dragged into the floor.

"Prue I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner," Piper said with her eyes watering," And I'm sorry for saying what I said in the attic.

"Piper it's not your fault, and I know you didn't mean it," Prue answered smiling at her.

Everyone in the room stood there silent and not knowing what events took place in Piper's mind, and were unsure if they wanted to know. Leo picked Piper up off the bed and took her to the bathroom.

"Ok, everyone let's get this place cleaned up, and make sure she's comfortable," Phoebe said as she starting to pull the sheets off the bed as Paige and Ava helped.

" I need to take some vitals from her soon, just to make sure she's okay and I have a mild sedative if we need it," Ava said taking her bag off the bed.

"The boys will be here soon and I don't want them to see her like this," Phoebe said as she took the pillowcases off.

"I will go get her something to eat as well as myself," Prue said starting to stand up but was stopped by Paige.

"No you need to rest too and do you want some jams, I think I have some that will fit, I know you're taller than me but it should be ok?" Paige asks a little nervous.

"That would be great Paige," Prue replied putting her glass of water on the table.

"I will go make us something to eat, after Piper helped me and I had some of her cookies, I got interested in cooking, so I should be able to come up with something," Tyler said as he left the room.

"Piper can only handle Jell-O or soup Tyler," Ava said before he left completely.

"Ok, I will bring hers first," He finished and walked out.

Leo sat Piper down on the toilet seat and began to take off the hospital gown. She watched him and then brought him into a kiss with her hands coupling his face. He looked tired and worn down as well is concerned and there were dark circles around his eyes showing the lack of sleep. Piper placed her lips to his and with a deep breath released her hands putting them on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Piper said staring deep into his eyes.

"You're welcome," He replied staring deep into her dark brown eyes.

Piper was free of the tattered cloth that covered her and let Leo pick her up again and put her into the warm bubble filled warm water.

"Why did he put bubble bath in," Piper said laughing a little.

"I don't know, maybe he thought you'd like it;" Leo said as he grabbed a glass that set next to the tub and filled it with water.

"He would be right," Piper said closing her eyes and let the cascading water flow over her face.

Leo washed her hair gently and methodically, getting out any dirt and grime that still remained. He then lifted up her arm and using a washcloth moved carefully up and down the length of her arm. Leo continued this until every inch of her was clean and free from the concrete dust.

"Why won't anyone tell me what happened?" Piper asks playing with one of the bubbles.

"We will I promise, the main thing is that you're okay now and home," Leo replied standing up and getting a towel.

"Can you stand up?" Leo asks holding the towel in front of him.

"I think so," Piper replied, and by using her hands to push down on the side of the tub she slowly rose and was covered with bubbles. She looked down at herself noticing that the bubbles were placed in very convenient spots and laughed a little. Leo put the towel around her and got one for her head, he knew Piper also put a towel on her hair after a bath or shower. Leo then realized that if the boys show up they might say something about what happened, so he had no choice but to tell her.

Coop harted in with the boys just as Phoebe finished making the bed.

"Hi Ant Phoebe," Wyatt said hugging her.

"Aunt Phoebe," Chris said with an excitement in his voice.

"Hi guys," Phoebe reacted and hugged them both.

"Where is Aunt Paige and mommy?" Chris said trying to jump on the freshly made bed.

"Hay buddy, we just made that," Paige said grabbing Chris off of the bed.

"Sorry Aunt Paige," Chris said and gave her a hug.

Piper looked at Leo stunned and was a little in shock.

"A dam chip did this, it made me see you guys as demons, and what do you mean new power," Piper finally spat out after a long moment of silence.

"I know honey, but we don't know much about it yet and it shouldn't happen again for a while, and it wasn't opposed to be this bad," Leo answered using the towel to dry off her hair.

Piper didn't react to him drying her hair but instead just stared, starting to remember everything that occurred in the last two days. She had flashes of the woods and how she almost killed one of them but not knowing who she fired upon. And then in a split second remember actually hitting one of them making them fly back out of the attic. Piper put her hand to her mouth and the other to her chest.

"Oh god, I hurt one of you didn't I?" Piper said through tears.

"It's not your fault; please understand that because none of us blame you for what happened," Leo said taking the towel off her head and putting it aside.

Piper had another flash, the little demon the one that walked into the crystal cage he was about Chris's height. Piper immediately stood up almost knocking Leo to the ground and lifted the toilet seat up. She felt her stomach overturn onto itself and felt dizzy and she began to vomit what little liquid she had in her.

"Piper its ok, honey he's fine and he understands you were sick, and couldn't help it," Leo said while holding her hair back and away from her face.

"I almost killed him Leo," Piper cried out barely able to breathe.

Piper could hear what sounded like her son's in the bedroom and stood nervously.

"Its ok honey they love you and understand it was not your fault," Leo standing next to his wife who was shaking a little.

Piper took a deep breath and stopped her tears, "Please don't hate me; please don't be afraid of me," Piper said to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Come on honey lets go see our sons," Leo said as he pulled on her hand to make her move forward.

Leo and Piper emerged from the bathroom with Leo in the lead and Piper right after. Piper scanned the room looking down for any signs of her son's, and then her eyes met Chris green ones.

"Mommy, your better," Chris said and ran to her with open arms.

Piper fell to her knees and saw her son run to her like he always has. The moment they embraced was heaven for Piper as she squeezed him tight.

"Mommy I can't breathe," Chris whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry peanut,' Piper said letting go a little so he could move. Piper's tears were flowing again as she looked at him and she could smell the shampoo she always used on him and his short dark hair shined in the little light in the room. Chris put is small hand on her cheek and patted it.

"It's ok mommy, I know you're not mad at me, you were just sick, but you're all better now," Chris's soft and delicate voice uttered.

"I love you so much baby and I'm sorry," Piper said putting her hand on Chris's little one.

Piper looked into the room again and saw Wyatt standing next to Phoebe holding her hand and could see Phoebe saying something into his ear. Wyatt smiled and ran to Piper giving a big hug. All three sat on the floor for what seem like hours before she finally let go of them.

"Ok boys, you need to go to bed, it's late and mommy needs to rest," Leo said picking up Chris and taking Wyatt's hand. Chris said something in Leo's ear and he stopped and walked over to Piper who was still on the floor wiping her face with the pajama sleeves that Leo helped her into earlier.

"Here mommy, take blanket for tonight ok, it will help you sleep," Chris said handing his beloved blanket to Piper.

Piper took it out of his hand and held it firm to her chest.

"Thank you peanut, I love you both sleep well," Piper said as Paige and Henry helped her up and to bed and she never removed her eyes off of her son's until they left the room with Leo.

"You ok Pipe?" Prue asks sitting next to her in bed.

"Yeah, Leo told me what happened I am so sorry to everyone," Piper replied looking at the small blanket Chris gave her.

"its ok honey, you did nothing wrong, besides your quite the escape artist," Paige implied kissing Piper on the head, "I am going to bed, Prue will you be here for a while?' Paige nervously asks.

"Yes a long while, so we can catch up in the morning," Prue answered.

"Ok everyone out and let Piper eat in peace," Phoebe said as Tyler brought in the food.

Tyler put the tray on the bed side table and told Piper good night as he handed her the Jell-O. Ava was taking Piper's pulse and put some aspirin next to her.

"Don't take these until you have eaten and drank some more water, ok," In a motherly voice Ava said and left the room.

Leo came back in as they were leaving and shut the door behind them. He looked at his wife as she tried to open the Jell-O cup but was straining a little because she was so week.

"Here let me," Leo said as he took the cup out of her hand and opened it, then handed her a spoon.

Leo sat quietly stroking Piper's damp hair as she ate slowly but seemed to enjoy every bite.

"You know I never thought Jell-O would taste so good," she smiled as the red gelatin entered her mouth.

The others went downstairs and ate and after saying there good nights, left leaving Ava and Tyler who were going to stay the night standing there with Prue.

Prue is back for good as Piper will need plenty of help with her new power.

The end


End file.
